Eternal First Love
by SanDisy
Summary: El amor de tu vida puede ser cualquier persona, incluso la última persona que pensaste que lo sería. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que aquella chica no fuera la misma niña que le rompió el corazón a los nueve años? G!P Quinn. Asco de summary pero denle una oportunidad.
1. Capitulo uno

_**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo uno**

El amor es la cosa más extraña y difícil de explicar que puede haber en el mundo, muchas veces piensas que no es como te lo demuestran en esas novelas románticas y te pones a pensar que nunca tendrás una relación así, que tu relación nunca será tan perfecta como muchos autores lo hacen ver, piensas que son puras mentiras y que nunca podrías amar a alguien así como ellos lo explican en cada relato. Pero tal vez sí sea así de perfecta y nunca lo sabrías, puede que sientas esa conexión con el amor de tu vida como lo explican allí, tal vez sí logres mirar a los ojos a esa persona y pensar que nunca nadie te hará sentir de esa manera, que nunca podrías amar a alguien como amas a esa persona no importa lo que pase y que si llega un momento en que necesitan separarse tú nunca podrías olvidarla, porque sabes que esa persona te aceptó y te amo tal y como eres, con todos tus defectos e imperfecciones, y eso nunca podría olvidarse.

El amor de tu vida puede ser cualquier persona y tal vez sea la última persona que pensaste que lo sería, pueden conocerse en el lugar más insólito y puede llegar a temprana edad, cuando estás en plena juventud, o puede ser aquella persona que conociste luego de una vida de tanto buscar. Pero nunca sabrías con exactitud quien es el amor de tu vida, es algo que simplemente golpea tu vida sin avisar, esa persona llega tu vida sin tu siquiera darte cuenta y hace que tu mundo de un giro completamente inesperado que a veces desearías que alguien te hubiera dado una advertencia, tal vez con solo verla o verlo a los ojos lo sabes, o no, es bastante frustrante porque es una conexión inexplicable, algo que por más que lo pienses y les vuelta al asunto nunca lograras comprenderlo completamente.

El amor de tu vida puede ser aquella persona con quién te tropezaste al cruzar en una esquina, tal vez puede ser esa persona que sin querer te tiró el café manchando así tu camisa favorita, un compañero de clases, tu mejor amigo, una chica que conociste en una tienda de ropa también puede serlo y nunca lo sabrías. El amor de tu vida también puede ser ese primer amor, ¿por qué no? Quizás esa chica que conociste a los catorce años cuando tus padres te obligaron a ir a iglesia un domingo o tal vez puede ser esa niña que conociste a los nueve años en el parque un día como cualquier otro.

Lucy Quinn Fabray tenía nueve años, casi diez, cuando su madre la llevó al parque de la ciudad. Lima, Ohio, no era un lugar muy grande y aquel parque era el más decente de toda la ciudad. Su madre siempre la llevaba allí aunque a ella no le gustara mucho compartir con otro niños, siempre se burlaban de ella por sus anteojos y su sobrepeso, muchas veces agradecía que todos esos chicos no la conocieran completamente porque la burlas y ataques serían mucho peor, por eso era que mientras su madre conversaba con otras mujeres ella se sentaba en una banca a comer galletas y ver a los demás niños jugar con la esperanza de que en algún momento la invitasen a unirse.

Suspiró bajando las miradas a sus galletas, estaba por tomar una cuando sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado, rogó mentalmente que no fuera un niño que solo estuviera allí para burlase de ella y volteó. Una niña morena estaba sentada a su lado y mirando al área de juego, Lucy notó que era más pequeña que ella porque sus pies no tocaban en suelo y eso hacía que sus piernas se movieran en el aire, bueno, ella misma tampoco era muy grande pero lograba tocar el suelo aunque sea con la punta de sus pies. Cuando estaba por concentrarse nuevamente en sus galletas la niña volteó a verla. Ambas se miraron, Lucy notó que sus ojos eran muy bonitos, marrones, y se movían por todo su rostro como inspeccionándola hasta que se clavaron en sus ojos, mientras nerviosamente se acomodada los anteojos rogó de nuevo que no estuviera allí para burlarse de ella. El brazo de la morena se entendió hacia su rostro y ella simplemente esperó, siempre era así, le quitaban los anteojos, se los tiraban, se iban y ella los recogía para limpiarlos y colocárselos de nuevo. Nada de eso ocurrió, ella sí le quitó los anteojos pero en ningún momento los tiró, simplemente los sujetó entre sus manitos sin dejar de mirarla.

 **\- Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos -** Dijo aquella niña y ella sintió como un calor recorría su cuello hasta su rostro.

 **\- G-gracias -** Le respondió nerviosamente.

 **\- Son como verdes y tienen otro color algo raro -** Lucy tragó nerviosamente **\- Pero son muy lindos -** Sonrió volviendo a colocarle los anteojos.

Lucy bajó la mirada a su envase con galletas para no mirar a la niña a su lado y que ésta notara su vergüenza.

 **\- Se ven deliciosas -** Dijo de nuevo aquella niña, ella levantó la mirada para verla pero su acompañante tenía la mirada clavada en sus galletas.

Había algo en esa niña que le daba confianza, algo la llamaba de alguna manera a ella, algo podía conectarlas y ella no entendía, nunca se había sentido cómoda rodeada de otros niños pero la que estaba a su lado le daba la confianza suficiente como para no levantarse e irse de allí aterrada. Lucy nerviosamente tomó una de sus galletas y se la ofreció, la morena rápidamente la aceptó.

 **\- Gracias -** sonrió y se la comió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para mirarla de nuevo **\- Están muy buenas.**

Ella le dio otra galleta y ocurrió lo mismo, dejando a una pequeña Lucy bastante impresionada por su velocidad para comer. Entre ambas se comieron todas las galletas y una vez que no quedó ninguna Lucy iba a decir algo pero la pequeña morena saltó de la banca y corrió al otro lado del área de juegos, ella frunció el ceño siguiéndola con la mirada y vio a la niña hablando con un hombre antes de que éste se levantara de la banca para acercarse al puesto de los helados. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, no le importaba que se metieran con ella pero que esa niña sólo se sentara a su lado para comerse sus galletas hizo que se sintiera muy mal, no era justo.

Volteó a ver a su madre a unas cuantas bancas de allí y ésta seguía hablando con otras mujeres pero luego la miró y señaló el área de juegos asintiéndole y dándole ánimos como cada día pero ella simplemente negó, se quitó sus anteojos y se restregó los ojos evitando hacer un puchero, cuando levantó la mirada y volvió a colocarse sus anteojos vio a la pequeña morena acercarse cuidadosamente a ella con un cono de helado en cada mano, ella la miró sorprendida cuando la morena le extendió uno.

 **\- ¿Para mi? -** Preguntó aún sin tomarlo, algo debía haber detrás de todo aquello. La morena asintió.

 **\- Tú me diste de tus galletas y creo que es justo que comparta algo contigo -** Insistió aún con su brazo extendido **\- No sabía que podría gustarte pero traje chocolate porque a todo el mundo le gusta el chocolate y mi papi estuvo de acuerdo.**

 **\- Gracias -** Respondió tomando el helado **\- El chocolate me gusta mucho -** La morena sonrió orgullosa de sí misma y se sentó a su lado de nuevo.

 **\- Tus galletas estaban deliciosas -** Le dijo mirándola y ella asintió.

 **\- Mamá hace muy buenas galletas -** Sonrió algo orgullosa de su madre.

 **\- Mi papi también pero no son tan buenas como las de tu mamá -** Bajó la mirada frunciendo el ceño, tal vez pensando hablar con su papi para que intentara nueva recetas de galletas, su papi hacía unas galletas de naranja muy ricas pero las de chocolate no les quedaban tan bien como esas que acababa de comer **\- Como sea -** Sacudió la cabeza **\- Me llamo Rachel, Rachel Babra Berry, me pusieron Barbra por Barbra Streisand, cuando sea grande quiero ser como ella y ser una gran estrella -** Finalizó para darle una probada a su helado y mirarla.

Lucy había quedado algo aturdida por todo lo que había dicho, ¿quién era esa mujer Streisend o como se llamara? No lo sabía pero seguramente debía ser muy buena en algo como para que su acompañante quisiera ser como ella, tampoco entendió eso último, las personas no podían ser estrellas, las estrellas estaban en cielo y las personas no podían volar y simplemente ser estrellas, era imposible. Pero prefirió no cuestionarle.

 **\- Yo soy Lucy.**

 **\- Bonito nombre, Lucy -** Sonrió.

 **\- El tuyo también es bonito -** Le dijo tímidamente y notó que la niña se sonrojaba y retiraba la mirada.

Ambas se comieron su helado en silencio y mirando a los demás niños jugar, cuando finalizaron siguieron en silencio y se miraban ocasionalmente.

 **\- ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con los demás? -** Lucy rompió el silencio y algo en la mirada de Rachel le dijo que estaba encantada por haberlo hecho.

 **\- Y-yo...**

 **\- ¿No quieres? -** Preguntó nuevamente, extrañada ante la repentina timidez de su acompañante.

 **\- Sí quiero -** Asintió rápidamente **\- Pero ellos se burlan de mi y no me dejan jugar con ellos -** Bajó la mirada.

 **\- ¿Por qué se burlan de ti? -** Preguntó frunciendo el ceño, pensaba que esas cosas sólo le pasaban a ella.

 **\- Ellos se burlan de mi nariz, dicen que es fea -** Lucy la miró, no había nada malo con su nariz, era algo diferente pero no era fea **\- Y porque tengo dos papás, los niños de mi escuela dicen que eso es algo raro.**

 **\- Todos tienen dos papás -** Dijo sin comprender.

 **\- Pero yo tengo dos, papá y papi -** Lucy abrió la boca para decir algo pero no salió nada, simplemente asintió **\- Pero mi papi dice que no debo prestarle atención a lo que ellos digan.**

 **\- No creo que tu nariz sea fea -** Le dijo haciendo que la morena se sonrojara **\- Y todas las familias son diferentes, eso dice mi mami, así que no tiene nada de malo -** Rachel asintió sonriendo.

 **\- ¿Tú por qué no juegas? -** Lucy suspiró acomodándose los anteojos con nerviosismo.

 **\- También se burlan de mi, me llaman Lucy Caboosey y dicen que soy fea -** Se encogió de hombros bajando la mirada **\- Prefiero no jugar con ellos. Ni siquiera sé porqué estás conmigo, nunca nadie está conmigo.**

 **\- No creo que seas fea -** Inclinó la cabeza para verla **\- Me pareces muy linda y tus ojos son bonitos -** Lucy se sonrojó avergonzada **\- Te vi desde donde estaba sentada con mi papi y te veías triste, y no quería que estuvieras triste. Papá dice que yo tengo que hacer que mis amigos sonrían, pero yo no tengo amigos y te quería hacer sonreír, tal vez tú querrías ser mi amiga si te hacía sonreír.**

 **\- ¿Tú quieres ser mi amiga? -** Preguntó sorprendida, nunca nadie quería ser su amiga. Rachel asintió rápidamente.

 **\- Las amigas se comparten galletas y helados así que ya somos amigas -** Dijo con seriedad y Lucy sonrió asintiendo **\- ¿Quieres ir a jugar conmigo?**

Lucy asintió emocionada ante la idea de jugar con su primera y única amiga, se levantó y se acercó a su madre para entregarle el envase de las galletas.

 **\- ¿Ya quieres irte a casa, cariño? -** Le preguntó dulcemente su madre luego de guardar el envase en su mochila, ella negó rápidamente, no quería irse ahora que tenía una amiga.

 **\- Quiero jugar con Rachel -** Señaló a la morenita a su espalda que rápidamente agitó su mano sonriendo **\- Somos amigas, mami, tengo una amiga.**

Judy Fabray asintió sonriendo.

 **\- Te dije que no era difícil, cariño.**

 **\- ¿Podemos quedarnos un poco más? -** Le preguntó suplicante y su madre asintió.

 **\- Ve, cariño, podemos quedarnos todo lo que quieras.**

 **\- Gracias -** Sonrió emocionada y se dio la vuelta para luego sentir una mano sujetar la suya.

Ambas niñas corrieron al área de juegos sin notar la mirada orgullosa y sonrisa de sus respectivos padres.

* * *

Lucy se detuvo colocando sus manos en sus rodillas para apoyarse, su respiración estaba acelerada y podía sentir su rostro húmedo y ardiendo.

 **\- ¿Estás cansada? -** Preguntó Rachel deteniéndose a su lado y ella asintió. Llevaban más de una hora jugado y cuando ambas se aburrieron de los columpios y toboganes la morena sugirió que la atrapara y Lucy lo intentó, de verdad que lo hizo, pero Rachel era más pequeña y delgada que ella por lo que se le hizo imposible, la morena era mucho más rápida.

 **\- ¿Quieres jugar a otra cosa? -** Preguntó de nuevo mientras se agachaba frente a ella.

 **\- ¿Cómo qué? -** Cuestionó irguiéndose.

 **\- Juguemos a las escondidas -** Sugirió levantándose - **Y para que veas que soy buena amiga dejaré que te escondas primero.**

 **\- Está bien -** Asintió.

 **\- De acuerdo -** Se cubrió los ojos con sus manos **\- 1...**

Lucy rápidamente buscó con la mirada donde esconderse, habían muchos árboles que podría usar para ocultarse tras ellos pero Rachel la descubriría con facilidad, vio unos arbustos y optó por ellos, de igual manera era fácil de encontrar pero en aquel parque no había lugares estratégicos para esconderse. Rápidamente se ocultó tras el arbusto y se sentó en el suelo, podía sentir las ramas contra su espalda pero no le importó. Sintió que pasaron varios minutos y en una ocasión escuchó a la morena llamándola con gracia y ella reía cubriéndose la boca, pasaron algunos minutos más y bufó con fastidio ante la tardanza de Rachel cuando la voz de un hombre llamando a su amiga para irse a casa capturó su atención. Ella rápidamente se levantó y sacudió su pantalón antes de salir de su escondite, Rachel estaba frente a su padre mientras éste le colocaba la mochila pero la morena miraba a todos lados con una expresión entre decepción y miedo por no haber encontrado a su amiga. Lucy se quedó junto a los arbustos mirando a la morena con tristeza, no quería que se fuera. Rachel seguía mirando a todos lados cuando la vio y sonrió enormemente antes de correr hacía ella.

 **\- Te tardaste mucho -** Dijo Lucy rascándose incómodamente el cuello.

 **\- No podía encontrarte, lo siento por tardarme.**

 **\- No importa, eso significa que gané -** Ambas rieron y la morena asintió pero luego su sonrisa se borró.

 **\- Tengo que irme a casa -** Se lamentó la morena y Lucy simplemente asintió **\- Nos vemos otro día.**

 **\- ¿De verdad? -** Preguntó esperanzada.

 **\- Lo prometo -** Aseguró y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla pero Lucy nerviosamente trato de esquivarlo y el beso de su amiga quedó en la esquina de sus labios haciendo que ambas se sonrojaran **\- Nos vemos después -** Repitió antes de correr hacia su padre y ella simplemente se quedó allí de pie viéndola marcharse.

Nunca volvió a verla de nuevo.


	2. Capitulo dos

_**Hola, muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews y dieron fav, espero les guste la historia. Y para el Guest que cuestionó, lo de romper el corazón no lo decía en un sentido tan literal. Y creo que la edad no debería ser importante para cuando se trata de sentimientos.**_

 ** _Disclaimer_** _ **: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo dos**

Quinn se despertó sobresaltada ante el sonido de su alarma, miró a todos lados algo desorientada hasta darse cuenta de que estaba en su habitación y se relajó soltando un suspiro. De nuevo aquel recuerdo, tenía algún tiempo sin soñar aquello pero su corazón se apretó contra su pecho sin poder evitarlo, algunas veces su mente le jugaba una mala pasada y se cuestionaba a sí misma si de verdad era un recuerdo o un simple sueño, no podía negar que muchas veces deseó que fuera lo segundo, pero lastimosamente no era así. Porque aún recordaba verla marcharse luego de que le dijera que se verían otro día, recordaba haber ido el día siguiente al parque con la esperanza de ver a su nueva amiga y volver a jugar con ella, pero eso no ocurrió, ni el día siguiente a ese, o el que le siguió, y ningún día en dos meses hasta que ella simplemente se cansó de ir y se negaba ante cada invitación de su madre, con el pasar de los años iba ocasionalmente, aún se seguían metiendo con ella en la escuela y cuando iba al parque, y en el fondo de su corazón aún tenía la pequeña esperanza por ver a la única niña que habría querido ser su amiga en muchos años. Nunca supo nada de ella, ni donde vivía y era obvio que no estudiaba en su escuela porque nunca la vio allí.

 _"- ...Tal vez tu querrías ser mi amiga si te hacía sonreír._

 _\- ¿Tú quieres ser mi amiga?"_

Bufó dándose la vuelta en su cama, una amiga de un día.

Estupideces.

Nunca más volvió a verla luego de ese día y no entendía porque ahora, luego de tantos años, seguía recordándola. No sabía porque le daba tanta importancia a alguien que conoció solo por un par de horas a los nueve años, ahora tenía casi diecisiete años y no podía seguir pensando en tonterías de niños, tenía que superarlo, no entendía porque significaba tanto para ella. Ella con los años había cambiado, se había cansado de toda las burlas y maltratos, por lo que antes de comenzar la secundaria se esforzó para bajar de peso, suplicó a su madre por lentes de contactos y en un acto de rebeldía pintó su cabello y cambió su estilo vestir, su primer año de secundaria su cabello fue rojo, a mitad de semestre lo cambió por un azul, cuando comenzó su segundo año fue verde y a finales del año escolar fue un rosa que llevaba hasta ese momento, le había gustado bastante. Su madre no lo odiaba pero tampoco lo amaba, aprendió a tolerarlo, después de todo ella no era una mala hija, era educada y tenía buenas calificaciones, esa pinta de rebelde sólo era una máscara para que no se metieran con ella, Quinn odiaba admitirlo y le avergonzaba pero sólo su madre y ella lo sabían, eso no era ella, sólo quería que la gente le temiera a su actitud ruda y así la dejaran en paz, y no podía negar que estaba orgullosa, debía admitir que su falsa funcionaba muy bien, nunca nadie volvió a meterse con ella, ni siquiera cuando su no tan pequeño secreto se regó por el lugar cuando una chica la vio en las duchas luego de gimnasia. Aunque ella no era una debilucha, si tenía que defenderse lo haría, ya había aguantado mucho maltrato.

 **\- ¡Lucy, levántate o llegarás tarde al primer día! -** Escuchó a su madre gritar desde el pasillo y ella gruñó. Odiaba ese nombre y sólo permitía que su madre la llamara así, digamos que no le traía muy buenos recuerdos.

Odiaba pensar en aquello y sacudió la cabeza tratando de igual manera sacarse el recuerdo de esa morena de la mente, odiaba admitirlo pero cada vez que la recordaba su corazón dolía, tal vez era decepción, no lo sabía, ella había sido tan feliz por tener una amiga y haber conocido a alguien que no se metiera con ella y le dijera que era bonita, debe ser por eso que cuando no volvió a verla le dolió, después de todo nunca nadie la trató de nuevo como aquella niña lo hizo en solo una tarde. Si tan sólo pudiera olvidar aquello todo sería mucho mejor para ella, pero su mente siempre la llevaba a aquel parque y sólo podía esperar por que esa herida que dejó aquella morena en su corazón sanara.

 **\- ¡Lucy, no me hagas subir! -** Escuchó a su madre gritar y ella rió antes de levantarse.

Unos 25 minutos después entró a la cocina encontrándose con su madre picando unas frutas, ella pasó a su lado y le dejó un beso en la mejilla de camino al refrigerador.

 **\- Buenos días -** Dijo antes de agarrar la botella de jugo de naranja y tomar desde la misma, su madre negó evitando reír.

Quinn amaba a su madre con su vida y su relación era perfecta, después de todo eran sólo ellas dos y ellas estaban más que feliz con eso, sólo una vez en su vida preguntó por su padre, nunca lo conoció y tampoco quería hacerlo, sabía que él las había dejado porque su hija había nacido deforme, su madre nunca se lo ocultó y no podía desear conocer a un hombre que las abandonó sin importarle nada.

 **\- Pensé que tendría que ir por ti -** Dijo su madre mientras colocaba la fruta picada en un tazón y lo dejaba junto a un plato con panqueques.

 **\- Lo siento, anoche estaba viendo una película y me dormí algo tarde -** Judy negó en desaprobación.

 **\- Lucy...**

 **\- Lo sé, no ocurrirá de nuevo -** Dijo fingiendo inocencia mientras se sentaba en una banqueta y comenzaba a comer.

 **\- Esta noche tengo guardia así que te dejaré dinero para que órdenes la cena -** Quinn asintió.

Su madre era enfermera y su horario era un caos a veces pero siempre se las arreglaban para estar juntas al menos en el desayuno o la cena. Judy estaba orgullosa de haber podido sacar a su hija adelante por sí misma, no le debía nada a nadie y todo lo que tenían se lo había ganado con su propio esfuerzo.

 **\- Por favor, compórtate y te vas a la cama temprano -** Le pidió y ella frunció el ceño dejando el tenedor a medio camino.

 **\- Lo dices como si fuera de esas chicas que hacen fiestas y desastres cuando sus padres no están -** Rió.

 **\- Sabes a lo que me refiero, Lucy, tus amigos son algo desastrosos...**

 **\- No son mis amigas -** Murmuró bajando la mirada a su plato. No lo eran, antes solía pasársela con un grupo de chicas algo rebeldes pero eso no quería decir que fueran sus amigas, todos en la escuela les temían, incluso las porristas, y eso era bueno para ella. Sólo podía considerar a un par de personas como sus amigos y ninguna de ellas lo era **\- Me comportaré, lo prometo. De igual manera ya no me la paso con ellas -** Quiso reír ante el suspiro de alivio de su madre.

 **\- Solo quería asegurarme -** Sonrió **\- Y nada de chicas y cosas cochinas.**

 **\- Mamá, estoy comiendo -** Se quejó y la mujer la miró cuestionante así que ella solo se aclaró la garganta **\- No deberías meterte en mi vida sexual.**

 **\- ¿Cuál vida sexual? -** Preguntó riendo con burla.

 **\- Oye -** La señaló con el tenedor **-** **Nunca sabrías qué hago o no una vez que salgo de esta casa.**

 **\- Te conozco, Lucy -** Le guiñó **\- Ambas sabemos que eres muy tímida para esas cosas.**

 **\- No soy tímida, para que lo sepas soy muy ruda -** Se quejó y su madre giró los ojos **\- Si supieras que tengo muchas chicas a mi alrededor.**

 **\- ¿Entonces cuando dijiste que fue tu primer beso?**

 **\- Golpe bajo, muy bajo -** Dijo asintiendo y volvió a su desayuno mientras que su madre reía.

No es que no haya tenido la oportunidad, claro que sí, muchas chicas extrañamente estuvieron interesadas en ella, mucho más luego de los rumores, pero para Quinn era muy difícil confiar en una persona, por lo que una relación amorosa era un tanto complicada porque ninguna chica le llamó la atención lo suficiente como para ganarse su confianza y salir con ella. Ella no era exigente, porque no era nadie para exigir pero… No engañaba a nadie, su madre tenía razón, bajo toda esa fachada ella parecía un pequeño ratón asustado y muy tímido como para dejar entrar a una chica en su vida.

Unos veinte minutos después Quinn terminó su desayuno y se despidió de su madre para luego irse a la escuela.

William McKinley High no quedaba muy lejos de su casa y aunque su madre se había esforzado para regalarle un auto usado para su cumpleaños número dieciséis, ella a veces prefería caminar, era ese momento de relajación antes de entrar al infierno, o así lo pensaba ella. En menos de veinte minutos ya estaba atravesando las puertas del lugar con su impenetrable mascara y la marea de estudiantes se abrió a la mitad en el pasillo para dejarla pasar, algunos la miraban con miedo y ella sabía que los que no se habían alejado de ella cual peste y la miraba con curiosidad eran nuevos, así que simplemente les sonrió y siguió su camino hacia su casillero.

Estaba guardando sus libros cuando de reojo vio a alguien apoyarse en el casillero de al lado.

 **\- Britt.**

 **\- Buenos días, Quinnie. ¿Cómo estuvo el verano? -** La chica de cabello rosa negó riendo.

Brittany era una de las pocas porristas que de verdad toleraba, era una rubia muy encantadora y dulce y hasta la consideraba su amiga. La rubia había quedado fascinada con su cabello verde el año anterior y desde ese momento no se quiso alejar de ella, Quinn no puede negar que intentó asustarla, alejarla de ella, no confiaba en ella ni en nadie en ese lugar, pero Brittany fue insistente ante la idea de ser su amiga y ella simplemente terminó aceptando porque la rubia no le dio ningún indicio de peligro.

 **\- Excelente, Britt, gracias por preguntar -** La rubia sonrió apretando sus cuadernos contra su pecho **\- ¿El tuyo?**

 **\- Excelente, también -** Asintió sonriendo **\- Pero te extrañé -** Confesó con un puchero haciéndola reír, de verdad era una chica adorable.

 **\- Y yo a ti, Britt -** La porrista sonrió contenta.

 **\- Santana mando a preguntar si ya le diste uso al pequeño soldado** \- Dijo inocentemente y Quinn se sonrojó furiosamente.

 **\- Santana es una idiota -** Dijo ignorando por completo su pregunta **\- ¿Vamos juntas a clase? Creo que tenemos los dos primeros periodos juntas -** La rubia asintió pero luego suspiró al escuchar un silbido a su espalda.

 **\- Mira a quién tenemos aquí... -** Dijo una chica pelirroja y vestida de manera oscura mientras se acercaba a ellas acompañada de otras tres chicas con vestimenta parecida pero el cabello de diferentes colores y algunos piercings en sus rostros **\- Pero si es la tontita. ¿Dónde dejaste a tu perro guardián?**

 **\- Santana aún no regresa de su viaje -** Murmuró bajando la mirada.

 **\- Y el pobre patito se quedó sólo en el estanque -** Fingió un puchero y se acercó a ella **\- Es una linda falda pero te verías mejor sin ella, esa maldita latina es una suertuda -** Susurró rosando el uniforme de porrista de Brittany con la punta de sus dedos y la rubia dio un paso al frente con el propósito de alejarse de ella.

Quinn cerró su casillero con un fuerte golpe y volteó a verla.

 **\- Vanessa... -** Advirtió y la chica levantó sus manos en rendición. Quinn odiaba que se metieran con Britt.

 **\- Está bien, está bien...**

 **\- Creo que mejor me voy -** Dijo Brittany antes de mirar tristemente a su amiga y marcharse de allí.

 **\- No te atrevas a tocarla -** Quinn la señaló amenazadoramente y la chica volvió a levantar sus manos.

 **\- No la tocaría ni con un palo -** Bufó y las chicas a su espalda rieron **\- ¿Qué tal el verano? -** Quinn se encogió de hombros antes de comenzar a caminar por el pasillo seguida de ellas **\- Oye que maleducada -** Dijo llegando a su lado **\- El semestre pasado nos dejaste algo abandonadas, te extrañamos -** Dijo fingiendo tristeza y Quinn giró los ojos.

Era verdad que a mitad del año escolar anterior comenzó a alejarse de ellas, era sólo que ya no se sentía cómoda con su compañía, Vanessa había dejado muy claro que quería algo más con ella y ante ese pensamiento se sintió asqueada, ella no llamaba ni un poco su atención. Lo que también la alejó de ellas fue que esas chicas comenzaron a molestar a otras personas y meterse con los más indefensos, casi de igual manera que lo hacían las porristas o los jugadores de fútbol, normalmente Vanessa y sus amigas solo amenazaban y la gente le temía pero no pasaban de allí porque Quinn sabía que eran unas cobardes, pero de la noche a la mañana comenzaron a cumplir sus amenazas y eso a ella no le gustó para nada así que marcó un poco de distancia y siempre ponía una excusa cuando la invitaban a algún lugar. Ella quería que le temieran para que se alejaran de ella pero eso a meterse con otras persona por respeto era caer muy bajó, no haría lo que a ella le hicieron.

 **\- Tengo clases, Vanessa, te veré por allí.**

 **\- Mírenla, chicas, ahora entra a clases -** Las tres rieron y ella volvió a girar os ojos sin detenerse.

 **\- Te espero debajo de las gradas a la hora del almuerzo, Quinn -** Sonó como una advertencia pero a ella no le importó, no tenía porqué hacerle caso.

Cuando entró a su salón vio a Brittany en su lugar escribiendo algo en su libreta con crayones, sonrió negando y se sentó en un lugar a su lado.

 **\- Siento mucho lo de allá afuera, Britt...**

 **\- No pasa nada -** Respondió sin dejar de escribir o colorear **\- Igual Santana pateará su trasero cuando regrese.**

Santana era la novia de Brittany, también era porrista, Quinn en un principio la detestable porque era una completa perra que solo le importaba su reputación pero de alguna manera ellas se hicieron algo así como amigas, ninguna podía negarle nada a Britt así que ambas aprendieron con el tiempo a tolerarse y llevarse bien.

Quinn sacó un libro y comenzó a leer mientras esperaba que pasaran los minutos, poco a poco el salón se fue llenando de chicos y chicas y el profesor de historia, el señor Hamilton, entró a al salón con la habitual sonrisa en su rostro y maletín en su mano, acompañado de una chica.

 **\- Buenos día, clase -** Quinn cerró el libro a la vez que todos murmuraban un saludo.

Fue en ese momento que notó a la chica de pie junto al escritorio de profesor, nunca la había visto por los pasillos o en alguna de sus clases, era bastante hermosa y capturó su atención por completo, era algo bajita, morena y tenía la nariz algo diferente, irónicamente su mente se fue a aquel recuerdo y se maldijo mentalmente antes de sacudir la cabeza, debía dejar de pensar en eso por su propia salud mental, tal vez debería comenzar a escuchar a Santana y salir con otras chicas o tener sexo, u ocupar su mente en otra cosa. La chica miraba a todos en el salón y sonreía con nerviosismo para luego clavar sus ojos marrones en ella, el cuerpo de Quinn instantáneamente se tensó y sintió algo recorrer su espalda, la chica retiró la mirada pero ella no podía dejar de verla. Era imposible, parecía imposible pero esos ojos, esa mirada y sonrisa las conocía.

 **\- Antes de comenzar quiero presentarles a su nueva compañera -** Miró a la morena que sacudió suavemente su mano **\- Su nombre es Rachel Berry y estará con nosotros a partir de este año.**

La mente de Quinn hizo corto circuito sin dejar de mirarla.

 _"Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos."_

Rachel.

 _"Las amigas se comparten galletas y helados así que ya somos amigas."_

Rachel Berry.

 _"Me llamo Rachel, Rachel Babra Berry, me pusieron Barbra por Barbra Streisand, cuando sea grande quiero ser como ella y ser una gran estrella."_

Rachel Barbra Berry.

¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que aquella chica no fuera la misma niña que le rompió el corazón a los nueve años?

Porque ella de verdad deseaba que no lo fuera.


	3. Capitulo tres

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me alegra que les guste la historia.**

* * *

 **Capitulo tres**

Quinn seguía con la mirada en aquella morena que en ese momento se estaba presentando. Eso tenía que ser una maldita broma, eso no podía estar pasándole a ella. ¿Por qué después de tantos años, ahora que estaba decidiendo dejar eso atrás, esa chica aparecía en su vida? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan hermosa? ¿Y por qué tenía que verla fijamente a ella mientras hablaba? ¿Se acordaría de ella? Imposible, ella había cambiado mucho su aspecto físico con el propósito de no ser reconocida a como era antes, esa pequeña y robusta Lucy había quedado en el olvido.

Tragó fuertemente y volteó a ver a Brittany, la rubia la miraba a ella y luego a la morena que se estaba sentando donde el profesor le había indicado. Brittany sabía sobre Rachel, claro, era su amiga y un día que estaban de fiesta, y algo pasada de copas, la rubia, que en ese momento estaba triste por una pelea con Santana, le había pedido con un puchero que le contara cualquier cosa bonita y lo primero que pasó por la mente de Quinn esa noche fue la cara de una pequeña morena ofreciéndole un helado de chocolate. La chica de cabello rosa entendió la mirada de su amiga y como inclinaba la cabeza disimuladamente hacia la chica nueva, sabía lo que estaba preguntando y ella sólo asintió.

El resto de la clase fue una tortura, Rachel estaba en la fila a su derecha y unos puestos más adelante por lo que podía verla perfectamente, no se concentró en la clase pero estaba segura de que sólo había sido una bienvenida y el resumen de lo que harían ese semestre, su mirada y sus pensamientos seguían clavados en esa chica, esa chica había dejado una huella en su vida de una manera tan extraña que aún después de tantos años seguía sin entenderlo. ¡Sólo se vieron un jodido día, a los nueve años! Ya era para que lo hubiera superado y no entendía porque nunca lo hizo, había algo en ella, algo que le atraía, algo que la llamaba así como lo hizo a los nueve años cuando ella se atrevió a ofrecerle una galleta, era una especie de conexión, de alguna manera algo la ataba a esa chica y tenía mucho miedo de averiguar qué.

Pensó que sería mejor no hacerlo, ella no la reconocía y ese era su propósito al cambiar, no ser reconocida, simplemente podía fingir que era una simple chica nueva, una compañera de clases, una chica sin importancia.

¿Podría hacerlo, verdad?

Fue sacada de su trance al verla levantarse, frunció el ceño mirando a su alrededor y vio a su amiga recoger sus cosas con una calma absoluta y una sonrisa en sus labios.

 **\- No dejabas de verla -** Le dijo levantándose.

 **\- Me voy a volver loca, Britt -** Miró a su amiga asustada y la bailarina sonrió tiernamente **\- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?**

 **\- Las cosas pasan por una razón, Quinnie, Tubbie dice que es el destino pero no sé si creerle porque siempre está drogado -** Frunció el ceño **\- Pero si ella está aquí en este momento de tu vida es por algo -** Se escogió de hombros.

 **\- Tal vez para no dejarme olvidarla -** Dijo sin gracia mientras tomaba su mochila y se levantaba **\- Voy a pretender que no existe, es sólo... Una chica nueva, otra más en Mckinley, sí, sólo una chica más entre tantas de este lugar y tú vas a ayudarme a distraerme, no lo sé, me tienes que golpear cada vez que me le quede viendo de esa manera -** Brittany rió negando.

 **\- Puede que te traiga algo bueno -** Se escogió de hombros y le extendió una hoja **\- Puedes tomar mis apuntes de la clase, ya que no prestaste atención.**

 **\- Gracias, Britt -** Sonrió tiernamente tomando una hojas que tenía dibujos y cosas escrita con crayones.

Ambas chicas salieron del salón y se dirigieron a los casilleros para tomar los libros de su próxima clase, el casillero Brittany estaba frente al suyo por lo que les resultaba más fácil entre clases y no tenían que tomar caminos separados, pero al cruzar al pasillo se congeló, Rachel estaba tratando de abrir un casillero, justo al lado del de Brittany, genial, se suponía que haría como si ella no era nadie pero que su casillero estuviera justamente frente al de ella no ayudaba en nada. Quiso llorar cuando sintió a su amiga arrastrándola para que siguiera caminando, ese pequeño y asustado ratón no lograba esconderse ese día, cuando llegaron a los casilleros rápidamente abrió el suyo y casi mete la cabeza en este, escuchó un quejido y alguien golpear el casillero.

 **\- Tienes que ejercer algo de fuerza para que pueda abrir -** Escuchó la voz de su amiga y ella quiso gruñir.

¡Esa maldita traidora!

 **\- Muchas gracias -** Escuchó a Rachel y luego un suspiró de alivio a la vez que el casillero se abría **\- ¿Sabes dónde es la clase de matemática con la señora Roman?**

 **\- Justamente tengo esa clase, podemos ir juntas -** Quinn giró los ojos y cerró su casillero. Lo único que faltaba era que esas dos se hicieran amigas, sabía que si Britt tramaba algo nada de eso saldría bien.

 **\- Te veo en el almuerzo, Britt -** Le dijo a su amiga sin siquiera voltearse y se alejó de allí. Necesitaba respirar.

Tomó la dirección contraria a su próxima clase y salió de aquel lugar, necesitaba aire, se dirigió a las gradas y agradeció mentalmente que Vanessa y las demás chicas no estuvieran allí, buscó en su mochila y sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos, estaba intentando dejarlos pero sólo fumaba cuando estaba muy estresada o nerviosa.

Cuando por fin se había propuesto olvidarse de aquella niña ella tenía que aparecer por la puerta en su clase de historia, no era justo, y los más probable era que compartirían más clases que sólo historia y matemáticas, no entendía que había hecho mal para merecer eso, sabía que Rachel no la había reconocido pero ella sí la reconoció, Dios, Rachel no había cambiado en nada y no podía simplemente engañar a su mente y fingir que no existía.

Por más que quisiera, no podía.

* * *

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo ella se dirigió a la cafetería para encontrarse con su amiga, Brittany estaba en la fila y le hizo una seña para que se acercara a ella.

 **\- Hey, haz tu fila -** Se quejó un chico a su espalda y ella volteó para verlo levantando una ceja **\- Oh Qui... No hay problema, puedes quedarte -** Ella asintió y miró a su amiga que negaba en desaprobación.

 **\- Tienes que dejar de hacer eso -** Quinn rió.

 **\- ¿Hacer qué? -** Preguntó inocentemente.

 **\- Eso que haces, asustarlos.**

 **\- Yo no hago nada -** Se defendió intentando no hacer un puchero **\- Ellos se asustan solos.**

 **\- Todo es por tus amigas, piensan que eres igual a ellas -** Dijo la bailarina retirando la mirada y ella hizo una mueca.

Brittany fue otra de las razones por las que se había alejado de sus "amigas", cuando Vanessa y las chicas comenzaron a molestar a los demás la rubia fue un objetivo fácil y su amiga la puso entre la espada y la pared, era ella o su grupo y Quinn no podía simplemente alejarse de Brittany y permitir que la siguieran molestando, Brittany tenía a Santana pero de igual manera no podía dejarla bajo la mira de Vanessa y sus perritos falderos.

 **\- Hey, te dije que cambiaría y lo estoy haciendo -** La rubia sonrió **\- Intentaré no asustarlos -** Tomaron su almuerzo y Quinn se volteó para sonreírle al chico y la cara de terror en él fue peor que la anterior **\- ¡No es mi culpa! -** Le dijo a Brittany mientras se acercaban a una mesa y la rubia rió.

 **\- No están acostumbrados -** Quinn bufó y se concentró en su almuerzo **\- Allí está Rachel -** La chica de cabello rosa de ahogó con su primer bocado, y no fue debido al asqueroso sabor de la comida, miró a su amiga con lo ojos muy abiertos **\- Está sola -** Hizo un puchero.

 **\- Britt, no -** Advirtió.

 **\- Quinnie, es una chica muy dulce, nos sentamos juntas en matemáticas y es muy linda.**

 **\- Si ella viene me iré, Britt, hablo en se...**

 **\- ¡Rachel, aquí! -** Llamó la rubia agitando la mano, Quinn miró de reojo y vio a la morena suspirando con algo de alivio y se acercaba a ellas con una sonrisa.

 **\- Hola, Brittany, me salvaste la vida, veo que aquí están divididos por grupos y eso me aterró, consideré llevarme el almuerzo al baño o algo así -** Dijo la morena riendo y Quinn bajó la mirada lo más que pudo **\- Oh, Hola -** Quinn sabía que era con ella pero no se atrevió a levantar la mirada sino hasta que sintió un pisotón y miró a Brittany que disimuladamente le señaló a la morena con la cabeza.

 **\- Hola -** Saludó sin mirarla y haciendo un movimiento de cabeza antes de regresar su mirada a su bandeja.

 **\- Disculpa a Quinn, es algo gruñona -** Dijo la rubia dándole otro pisotón, ella apretó los labios para no quejarse.

 **\- No hay problema, a veces la gente tiene sus razones para su humor y no la culpo -** Dijo amablemente.

Quinn se sintió algo culpable pero Brittany luego cambió el tema y ella seguía fingiendo interés en su asqueroso almuerzo, tal vez debería considerar llevar almuerzo hecho en casa, así no tendría que hacer una larga fila por comida y el sabor sería mucho mejor.

Podía escucharlas hablar y cuando la morena reía ella se mordía el labio, se atrevió a levantar la mirada y ver a Rachel hablar sobre algo a lo que ella honestamente no le estaba prestando atención, no pudo evitarlo pero sintió que la veía por mucho tiempo, era tan hermosa, casi igual o mucho más a como lo era de niña, su cabello marrón estaba más oscuro de lo que recordaba y se percató de ese hoyuelo que seguía intacto en su mejilla, su sonrisa era una de las más brillantes que había visto en mucho tiempo y todavía tenía ese brillo en los ojos cuando hablaba sobre esa mujer Streisand, la cual ella había investigado hace muchos años y sabía que era una actriz famosa. No supo por cuanto tiempo más la miró hasta que sintió alguien sentarse a su lado y así sacarla de su trance.

 **\- Si no te alimentas bien no crecerás, Quinnie -** Escuchó la voz burlona de Vanessa a su lado, miró alrededor de la mesa y las otras no estaban **\- Hola -** Miró a la morena sonriendo falsamente y ésta sólo sonrió tímidamente - **Escuché que eres nueva -** La morena asintió **\- ¿No hablas? -** Quinn apretó los puños bajo la mesa al oír su tono malintencionado **\- ¿O eres igual de retardada que esta estúpida? -** Hizo referencia a Brittany que estaba con la mirada baja.

Quinn empujó su bandeja a un lado y se levantó como un resorte haciendo que Vanessa hiciera lo mismo, y si no fuera por la voz de su amiga deteniéndola se le hubiera ido encima a aquella estúpida pelirroja, quería hacerlo, llevaba mucho tiempo deseando hacerlo, nadie se metía con Brittany y mucho menos con Rachel.

Gran manera de evitar su existencia, Fabray. Defendiéndola

Aunque técnicamente estaba defendiendo a Brittany, ¿no?

 **\- Hey, hey -** Levantó la manos en defensa **\- ¿En serio vamos a hacer esto? -** Se señaló entre sí mismas **\- ¿Ahora también eres su perro guardián? ¿Santana sabes que te la estás tirando? -** Quinn apretó para mandíbula.

 **\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?**

 **\- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre últimamente? Quinn -** Se llevó una mano al pecho fingiendo dolor **\- No te vi en las gradas y pensé que algo te había ocurrido**.

 **\- Si eso es todo entonces ya puedes irte, como ves estoy perfectamente bien -** La chica bufó y se acercó a ella.

 **\- Nos vemos por ahí -** Susurró y le dejó un beso en la mejilla antes de irse.

Quinn suspiró y se sentó de nuevo escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos, maldito el día en que conoció aquella chica y decidió unirse a su tonto grupo.

 **\- ¿Quién es esa chica? -** Preguntó Rachel con curiosidad.

 **\- Vanessa. La chica más "ruda" de aquí -** Explicó Brittany haciendo las comillas con sus dedos **\- En primer año dejó inconsciente a un jugador de fútbol que le había tocado el trasero y desde ese momento todos le tienen miedo, Azimio es gigante -** Dijo asombrada **\- Últimamente anda molestando a todo el mundo con sus amiguitas.**

 **\- Ya veo -** Asintió y miró a Quinn **\- ¿Tú eres su amiga?**

 **\- No, no lo es -** Dijo Brittany ante el silencio de su amiga **\- Lo eran pero Quinnie se alejó de ellas -** Sonrió orgullosa **\- Aunque Vanessa lleva desde el año pasado enamorada de Quinn -** La chica de cabello rosa gruñó ante eso.

Al parecer la morena quedó satisfecha con su explicación porque no hizo más preguntas al respecto.

 **\- ¿Y quién es Santana?** \- Rachel rompió el silencio que se había formado y Quinn estaba segura que los ojos de Brittany brillaron ante esa pregunta.

La rubia comenzó a hablar de su novia como si fuera lo mejor del mundo y Quinn no pudo evitar reír, ella era tan adorable y era completamente diferente a la amargada perra de Santana pero aún así eran tal para cual. Levantó la mirada para verla y sonrió, Rachel hacía lo mismo y sus miradas se conectaron cuando la morena volteó a verla. Quinn podía sentir como esos ojos penetraban los suyos, se sintió completamente expuesta y desde ese momento supo que esa chica podía leerla con solo mirarla a los ojos.

 **\- Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos -** Dijo inclinándose sobre la mesa y Quinn se tensó, Brittany guardó silencio viendo su interacción **\- Son como verdes y tienen otro color que no puedo definir, cambian un poco con la luz -** Dijo frunciendo el ceño, ella sentía que no podía moverse, por un segundo pudo notar un brillo diferente en los ojos de la morena. Era como una especie de sentimientos encontrados, algo de confusión se reflejaban en ellos, como si se preguntara a sí misma si la conocía de algún lado y ella por un momento se asustó pero luego esos ojos marrones se abrieron un poco más antes de romper contacto.

Ella miró a Brittany y torpemente se levantó de la mesa.

 **\- O-olvidé que... Que tenía q-que hacer algo -** Dijo nerviosamente antes de salir de allí.


	4. Capitulo cuatro

**_Muchísimas_** _ **gracias por sus reviews. Los aprecio un montón.**_

 _ **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**_

* * *

 **Capitulo cuatro**

Rachel soltó un suspiro una vez que cerró la puerta tras suyo, ese día había sido de locos, no era lo que había esperado de su nueva escuela pero tampoco fue tan mal. La mañana había transcurrido bastante bien y hasta conoció a esa chica Brittany que era completamente adorable y dulce, pero luego ocurrió lo de la cafetería y tenía miedo de que ocurriera de nuevo lo que ocurrió en su antigua escuela, quería pasar desapercibida, evitar molestias o burlas y hasta ese momento todo iba bien a excepción de ese pequeño inconveniente, sabía que esa chica Vanessa era muy malintencionada, podía verlo en su rostro, podía sentirlo en su tono de voz, le recordaba a todos aquellos que se burlaban de ella, hasta que la amiga de Brittany, Quinn, se levantó a darle la cara a la chica y un sentimiento de protección la había invadido desde ese momento. Aquella chica de cabello rosa era todo un enigma, ella la había visto cuando entró a su clase de historia, parecía bastante malhumorada y había notado su mirada pero decidió ignorarla, no quería causar problemas. Hasta que ocurrió algo en la cafetería que casi la hace temblar, cuando compartieron una mirada había algo en aquellos ojos que le intentaban transmitir algo, algo como diciendo ¡Hey, aquí estoy yo! Pero no entendía qué era, por un segundo sentía que conocía esos ojos, esa mirada, sentía que la había visto en algún lado, pero tenía que ser imposible. Ella nunca había visto a Quinn antes.

Respiró profundo y el olor a galletas inundó sus fosas nasales, sonriendo dejó sus llaves en una mesita junto a la puerta y tomó camino a la cocina donde se encontró a su padre colocando cuidadosamente una bandeja sobre la mesada.

 **\- ¡Rachel! -** Sonrió su padre Hiram sacándose los guantes de cocina y acercándose a ella para abrazarla **\- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ¿Te gustó? ¿Te fue bien? Hice algunas galletas porque sé cuanto te gustan cuando las cosas salen mal y uno nunca sabe -** Rachel rió contra el pecho de su padre.

 **\- Fue fantástico, papi, y hasta al momento me gusta bastante -** Hiram sonrió emocionado acercándose a la bandeja de galletas.

 **\- Igual podemos comer galletas para celebrar eso -** Le restó importancia y la morena asintió.

Rachel miró las galletas con chispas de chocolate, su padre con los años aprendió a hacer más que sólo galletas de naranja y había intentado muchas recetas pero las de chocolate seguían sin poder compararse con aquellas que comió a los nueve años y que estaba segura nunca olvidaría.

 **\- ¿Algunos amigos? -** Preguntó su padre llamando su atención **\- ¿Algún chico... o chica? -** Hizo un movimiento sugestivo de cejas y la morena rió negando. A sus padres no le importaban quien le atraía o no, si era una chica o un chico, ellos siempre la enseñaron a enamorarse de las personas por quien son sin importar su sexo y eso la aliviaba ya que no podía negar que le atraían las chicas.

 **\- Oh, pues conocí a Brittany, es una chica muy dulce, a su amiga Quinn y después del almuerzo conocí a un chico llamado Kurt en mi clase de literatura que también es agradable.**

 **\- ¿Y alguno de estos...?**

 **\- ¡Papi! -** Se quejó **\- Papá se molestará si se entera de que me estás buscando un novio o novia.**

 **\- Está bien, está bien, no queremos problemas con tu padre -** Levantó ambas manos dándose por vencido **\- Me alegro mucho que te haya ido bien, cariño -** Dijo emocionado mientras servía algunas galletas en un plato **\- Tu padre llegará tarde hoy así que sólo seremos nosotros dos para la cena -** Le extendió el plato y ella lo tomó.

 **\- Estaré en mi habitación, ya tengo tarea de algunas materias -** Su padre asintió y ella salió de allí rumbo a su habitación.

Una vez allí se acercó a su escritorio y dejó su mochila a un lado y el plato sobre unos libros, se cambió de ropa por algo más ligero y se acercó nuevamente a su escritorio, no quería atrasarse con sus deberes aunque fuera el primer día, sacó sus cuadernos de su mochila pero cuando iba a colocarlo sobre la mesa miró el plato y sonrió.

Las galletas siempre la hacían recordar, recordar algo que después de tanto años aún no podía olvidar, algo que estaba en su mente cada noche antes de irse a la cama, podía recordar a una niña castaña, con anteojos y algo rellenita mirando con anhelo el área de juegos, un anhelo que ella misma había sentido ese día y cuando su padre le ánimo para que buscara a alguien con quien jugar por alguna razón ella se acercó a aquella niña, algo en ella le transmitía confianza, había algo que la llamaba a ella, tenía nueve años y ese momento no lo entendía pero cuando se conocieron hubo una especie de conexión instantánea que ella comprendió años después, sonrió con tristeza, esa fue la única chica que alguna vez la trató bien y en ningún momento la juzgó, ojalá hubiera sabido algo de ella más allá de que iba a ese parque, tal vez hasta pudieron haber sido muy buenas amigas, esa amiga que no tenía, o tal vez habrían compartido juntas mientras creían y con los años se iban enamorando, ¿quién sabe?, quizás y hasta con tiempo pudieron haberse detestado la una a la otra. La verdad es que nunca lo sabría. Suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza y acomodó sus cuadernos, se sintió ridícula al pensar en eso, nunca estaría segura de que habría ocurrido, sólo era un bonito recuerdo.

* * *

Santana López tenía ojos en cada rincón de McKinley, siempre se enteraba de cada cosa que ocurría en ese lugar.

Especialmente cuando ella no estaba presente.

Sabía que su novia tenía a Quinn siempre que ella no estuviera, pero no quería confiarse. Por eso, cuando llegó de su viaje, a los dos días, comenzó a buscar su objetivo al apenas pisar McKinely. Más de un curioso había notado el pequeño altercado en la cafetería y se lo habían informado, Brittany ni siquiera fue capaz de mentirle cuando ella le preguntó si era verdad y le contó todo. Sabía que era una estupidez alterarse de esa manera pero estaba cansada de esa pelirroja mal teñida y de su constante maltrato hacia su novia. Esa mañana no pasó por Brittany a su casa y le dijo que la vería en clases porque sabía que la rubia impediría que le diera una paliza a Vanessa.

 **\- Hola, Santana, ¿cómo estuvo tu viaje? -** Escuchó a una porrista preguntarle mientras entraba al edificio pero ella simplemente la ignoró y siguió su camino.

Vio a Vanessa por el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia el casillero de Quinn y ella apresuró el paso.

 **\- ¡Hey, San! -** Saludó Quinn al verla pero la latina solo agarró a la pelirroja por los hombros y la estrelló contra un casillero haciendo que la chica de cabello rosa abriera los ojos como platos.

 **\- ¡¿Qué diablos?! -** Se quejó la pelirroja y abrió y los ojos como platos al ver a Santana.

 **\- ¿Así que aprovechando que no estoy para meterte con mi novia? -** Le preguntó con una mirada asesina.

 **\- Oh, vamos, yo no hice nada -** Respondió con fastidio.

 **\- ¡Santana! -** Exclamó Brittany llegando al pasillo pero la latina le echó una mirada a Quinn y ésta rápidamente impidió que se acercara.

Los estudiantes estaban alrededor mirando con curiosidad y más de uno sonreía ante la idea de Santana dándole su merecido a la pelirroja. Rachel por otro lado no entendía que ocurría, ere el tercer día de clases y no entendía porque tanto alboroto pero luego vio a una porrista acorralando a Vanessa contra un casillero y a Quinn deteniendo a Brittany que no paraba de publicarle a la otra porrista que no hiciera nada porque se metería en problemas. Unió los puntos en su cabeza y todo dio sentido, esa chica debía ser Santana y estaba defendiendo a su novia. Ella no quería involucrarse en esas cosas pero se acercó a Brittany y la tomó del brazo pidiéndole que se tranquilizara, miró interrogante a Quinn pero la otra chica solo le esquivó la mirada.

 **\- ¿Puedes hacerme el favor de soltarme?** \- Preguntó Vanessa de mala gana mientras le daba un manotazo para alejar la mano de la latina de su brazo.

 **\- ¿Y tú puedes hacerme el favor de dejar a Brittany en paz?**

 **\- No puedes decirme qué hacer -** Dijo tratando de alejarla.

 **\- Genial, porque tú tampoco puedes -** Sonrió sin gracia **\- Hagamos esto por las malas entonces -** Dijo molesta golpeándola contra el casillero **\- Quiero que dejes de meterte con ella, no quiero que siquiera la mires o que su nombre cruce tu mente. Y si vuelvo a enterarme de que la molestas mientras no estoy, o incluso cuando esté, voy a tener a todo el escuadrón tras tu pequeño culo y vas a arrepentirte hasta de haber pisado este lugar.**

 **\- No puedes decirme qué hacer -** Repitió empujándola pero segundos después sintió su mejilla arder.

Todos jadearon con sorpresa cuando Santana le cruzó el rostro con una cachetada. Vanessa estaba furiosa y todos a continuación solo veían como ambas chicas comenzaban a forcejear y jalarse el cabello. Quinn quería meterse a separarlas pero sabía que Santana estaría mucho más furiosa si lo hacía. Vio a una de las amigas de Vanessa acercarse entre los estudiantes y con intensiones de golpear a la latina pero ella rápidamente se acercó y la empujó a un lado.

Rachel seguía sosteniendo a Brittany mientras veía con los ojos como platos ambas peleas, una chica de cabello negro con mechones azules había comenzado a forcejear con Quinn y ambas habían comenzado a pelear también. Nadie más se atrevió a meterse, solo veían y se escuchaban ciertos gritos de apoyo a la porrista y a Quinn que ella sabía llamarían la atención de los profesores y las meterían en problemas. En su antigua escuela esas cosas no ocurrían con regularidad y cuando lo hacían ella se mantenía al margen. Jadeó con sorpresa y sintió una presión en su pecho cuando la chica de cabello azul atinó a golpear a Quinn en el rostro y le marcó la mejilla con sus uñas. No sabía qué hacer, todo ocurría tan rápido y que los demás siguieran alentando tampoco ayudaba.

 **\- ¡¿Qué diablos ocurre aquí?! -** Fue el grito que bastó para separarlas y callar al público.

Rachel veía a la mujer alta y rubia vistiendo ropa deportiva acercase por el pasillo y todos rápidamente se dispersaron mientras las cuatros chicas se veían con las respiraciones agitadas.

 **\- ¿En el tercer día? ¿Es en serio? -** Las demás chicas comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo tratando de defenderse **\- ¡Silencio! -** Exclamó y rápidamente la obedecieron **\- No quiero escuchar ninguna de sus excusas -** La mujer miró a Brittany que estaba llorando abrazada a Rachel y luego miró a Santana que seguía lanzándole una mirada asesina a Vanessa. La mujer suspiró con fastidio y se pasó una mano por el cabello **\- Tú, rojita, a la oficina del director junto a tu amiga -** Señaló el pasillo.

 **\- ¿Y qué hay de ellas? -** Se quejó Vanessa señalando a las otras dos.

 **\- De ellas me encargaré yo, ahora vete -** Dijo molesta y la pelirroja se alejó sonriéndoles burlonamente **\- Ahora, quiero una explicación, Loópez -** Le pidió a Santana cuando las otras se alejaron por otro pasillo.

 **\- Nosotras no comen…**

 **\- No voy a darle excusas, entrenadora** \- Interrumpió Santana a Quinn mientras se cruzaba de brazos **\- Ella se metió con Brittany y yo le di su merecido.**

 **\- Lo imaginé -** Sue giró los ojos **\- ¿Pierce? -** Miró a la rubia que se secó las lágrimas.

 **\- Ella me insulta todo el tiempo y me empuja por los pasillos -** Dijo bajando la mirada.

 **\- ¿Puedo ir a buscarla y seguirle pateando el trasero? -** Preguntó Santana.

 **\- ¿Acaso eres estúpida? -** Preguntó la mujer girando los ojos **\- La próxima vez que ocurra algo parecido olvídate de tu puesto de capitana en mi escuadrón, ¿me escuchaste?**

 **\- Sí, entrenadora -** Respondió soltando un suspiro.

 **\- Ahora vayan a sus clases, inútiles.**

 **\- ¿En serio? -** Preguntó Rachel algo sorprendida de que no castigaran a las otras chicas o las mandaran a la oficina del director.

 **\- ¿Acaso ves que estoy bromeando, pequeña morena que no conozco?**

 **\- Mi nombre es Rachel Berry -** Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

 **\- ¿A quién le importa? -** Preguntó la mujer girando los ojos y se dio la vuelta **\- Ah y Fabray -** Se giró a ver la chica de cabello rosa **\- A la próxima te haré parte de mi escuadrón.**

 **\- No lo creo, ya lo ha intentado mucho y no funciona -** Le dijo la chica sonriendo y la mujer volvió a darse la vuelta para seguir su camino.

 **\- Hay puros ineptos en este lugar -** Murmuró la mujer alejándose.

Brittany rápidamente se acercó a su novia y la abrazó fuertemente.

 **\- No quiero que te metas en problemas, San, prométeme que no ocurrirá de nuevo -** Le pidió separándose y mirándola con ojos suplicantes.

 **\- Mientras nadie se meta contigo -** Respondió la latina con seriedad.

 **\- Santana, por favor -** Hizo un puchero y la latina suspiró.

 **\- Sabes que siempre he odiado que se burlen de ti o se metan contigo, Brittany -** Dijo bajando la mirada.

 **\- Lo sé, San, pero no puedes protegerme de todos.**

 **\- Sí puedo -** Dijo testarudamente y la rubia sonrió dulcemente antes de volver a abrazarla.

Rachel por otro lado se acercó a Quinn que veía sonriendo la escena de sus amigas.

 **\- ¿Estás bien? -** Le preguntó y la chica de cabello rosa la miró.

 **\- Sí, todo bien -** Sonrió de medio lado.

 **\- ¿Estás segura? -** Preguntó algo preocupada y sin pensarlo llevó su mano a la mejilla de la otra chica donde estaba el rasguño.

Quinn se estremeció ante el contacto y llevó su mano a la mano de la morena en su mejilla manteniéndola allí. Ambas se quedaron mirando fijamente sin darse cuenta y ninguna dijo algo, solo se quedaron mirando.

Santana las miraba con curiosidad y frunció el ceño.

 **\- ¿Quién es la nueva? -** Le preguntó a su novia en un susurro.

 **\- Rachel, es de confianza.**

 **\- ¿Segura? -** La rubia sonrió asintiendo **\- ¿Y qué se traen estas?**

 **\- Es una historia que te contaré otro día.**

Rachel sentía que se perdía nuevamente en esos ojos, una parte de su mente trataba siempre de averiguar si eran verdes o avellanas, pero la otra parte solo quería quedarse mirando a la chica frente suyo por mucho tiempo, podía leer cada emoción que reflejaba los ojos de la otra y sabía que Quinn era capaz de hacer lo mismo. Ese pensamiento la estremeció e hizo que su corazón golpeara fuertemente contra su pecho y ella no entendía qué diablos ocurría.

Quinn logró salir de su estupor y pensó que aquella escena era algo rara, apenas y hablaba con esa chica, no deberían estar tratándose como dos tontas enamoradas. Sentía su mejilla arden ante su tacto. Se aclaró la garganta y lentamente alejó la mano de la morena.

 **\- Hay que ir a clases -** Dijo Quinn antes de darse la vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo sin importarle si era seguida o no.


	5. Capitulo cinco

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews.**_

 _ **Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo cinco**

Rachel entró al edificio apretando sus cuadernos fuertemente contra su pecho, no podía evitar sentir algo de nervios incluso cuando ya habían pasado un par de semanas de haber comenzado las clases, podía reconocer a varios chicos con quienes compartía clase e incluso algunos le sonrieron, estaba bastante contenta consigo misma y el lugar, allí nadie la molestaba o se burlaba de ella. Llegó a su casillero y comenzó a guardar sus libros y tomar sólo lo que necesitaba para el primer período, de reojo vio a Quinn acercarse y ella siguió concentrada en sus cosas, apenas y había compartido algunas palabras con aquella chica luego de lo que sucedió en la cafetería, la chica de cabello rosa era algo callada y distante y siempre le retiraba la mirada o intentaba no mirarla, al contrario de Brittany que siempre la saludaba con un fuerte abrazo, hasta había conocido a la famosa Santana y ésta hablaba más que Quinn.

Escuchó como se cerraba un casillero y ella se volteó levemente para verla, había algo en esa chica que llamaba su atención, pero al parecer Quinn no permitiría que ella se acercase mucho, vio como Quinn le sonrió de lado haciéndole un movimiento de cabeza, ella sintió un leve calor en sus mejillas mientras la veía irse. Debía admitir que Quinn era hermosa y le atraía bastante, algunas veces se descubría a sí misma sin dejar de mirarla cuando almorzaban, o en clases, o intentar que ésta de alguna manera le prestara atención.

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

 **\- Te doy un dólar si me dices que estás pensando -** Escuchó la voz de Kurt y giró los ojos.

Se dio la vuelta viendo a su amigo llegar a su lado y ella sonrió, Kurt le caía bastante bien y tenían muchas cosas en común, el chico era como su alma gemela versión gay y fashionista. Kurt se apoyó en el casillero continuo al suyo y esperó por que terminara de tomar sus cosas, una vez que ella cerró su casillero él la miró cuestionándole algo con la mirada y ella hizo una cara de no entender.

 **\- No te hagas la tonta -** Le dijo mientras comenzaban a caminar por el pasillo **\- ¿Quién te dejó esa cara de boba? -** Se burló dándole un codazo.

 **\- No fue nadie -** Se defendió ella mientras se aferraba a los cuadernos en su pecho **\- Solo estaba recordando algo -** Se encogió de hombros.

Kurt prefirió no presionar y ambos caminaron hacia su salón en silencio, una vez que entraron tomaron sus asientos y siguieron en silencio, el chico la miraba algo confundido, en las dos semanas que se llevaban conociendo la morena era bastante habladora. Rachel se apoyó en sus manos y miró a su alrededor, esa clase no la compartía con ninguna de las chicas y se aguantó para no hacer un puchero.

 **\- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? -** Le preguntó a su amigo y éste asintió rápidamente **\- ¿Qué sabes sobre Quinn? -** Kurt sonrió como si llevara mucho tiempo esperando que alguien le hiciera esa pregunta.

 **\- Quinn -** Suspiró él **\- Quinn es una de las chicas más hermosas de aquí -** La morena frunció el ceño **\- Vamos, debajo de esa fea ropa y melena rosa se esconde una chica muy linda -** Defendió su punto y la morena no podía negarlo, Quinn era hermosa, así que ella sólo asintió **\- Normalmente aquí todos le temen, por razones obvias, la gente la mayoría de las veces le teme a lo diferente y si su apariencia no es suficiente ella te puede echar una mirada que te hace querer correr -** Rachel rió **\- Es la verdad, fue así desde el primer día y algo me dice que esconde algo -** Dijo pensativo - **Y no es precisamente lo que esconde bajo sus pantalones** \- Hizo un movimiento de cejas.

 **\- ¿De qué hablas? -** Preguntó frunciendo ceño.

 **\- Quinn está equipada, un pequeño amiguito -** Dijo pero la mirada de Rachel solo reflejaba confusión **\- Tiene un pene.**

 **\- Oh -** Fue lo único que dijo, ¿Quinn tenía un pene? Nunca había escuchado sobre una chica con pene, tal vez había leído algo sobre eso en internet pero nunca supo de nadie conocido, ella no era nadie para juzgar pero aquello le tomó por sorpresa, y porque no, también le dio algo de curiosidad y se sonrojó furiosamente ante ese pensamiento.

 **\- Fue un completo escándalo en segundo año -** Dijo ignorando por completo el rostro color tomate de su amiga **\- Una chica había olvidado algo en las duchas luego de la clase de gimnasia y la vio, duchándose, en todo su esplendor. Fue un completo caos -** Miró a su alrededor **\- Nadie se atrevía a decir algo frente a ella hasta que uno de los jugadores de Hockey rompió el silencio ante el rumor y comenzó a burlarse de ella y atacarla, pero Quinn no se quedó cruzada de brazos.**

 **\- ¿Qué hizo? -** Preguntó sintiendo una presión en el pecho ante la idea de alguien metiéndose con Quinn.

 **\- Le dio una paliza -** La morena abrió los ojos como platos **\- Nunca nadie había visto a Quinn así, todo el mundo le huía por obvias razones pero ella siempre fue una mezcla de no-violencia-hippie-punk-rara y todos se sorprendieron, nunca nadie se dignó a hablar sobre eso de nuevo.**

Rachel no podía imaginarse a Quinn siendo violenta, claro, no la conocía del todo pero la chica era bastante callada y tan tranquila que le dificultaba verla atacar a alguien, sin contar el día en el pasillo pero la chica de cabello rosa había tenido sus razones, iban a atacar a su amiga y ella solo quiso defenderla.

 **\- ¿Y qué hay de sus amigas? -** Preguntó cambiando de tema.

 **\- Bueno, tú conoces a Brittany y a Santana pero en primer año comenzó a juntarse con Vanessa y las demás, también decían que estaban en un grupo de motociclistas una vez que salían de aquí pero son sólo rumores -** Le restó importancia **\- Siempre hay rumores, que se droga, que asesinó a su padre, que es una mujeriega, que es una delincuente, pero no creo nada de esas cosas.**

 **\- ¿Por qué no? Muchas veces los rumores son reales.**

 **\- Algo en ella me dice que todo es mentira, ella es algo reservada y callada, una vez me salvó de ser arrojado al basurero por los jugadores de fútbol y desde ese momento es mi ídolo aunque ni voltee a verme -** Hizo un puchero y Rachel rió negando **\- Y he notado que ella no es como sus amigas, cuando ellas se metían con los demás Quinn siempre se hacía a un lado o las detenía -** La morena asintió pensativa.

 **\- Brittany me dijo que ella se había alejado de ellas -** Kurt asintió rápidamente.

 **\- Todo el mundo lo ha notado -** Estuvo de acuerdo **\- Pero Vanessa no se la deja tan fácil. Esa chica está loca por Quinn, ahuyenta a cualquiera que quiera acercarse a ella, chicos o chicas, y todos saben que no está disponible porque no quieren a Vanessa encima y muchos piensan que están juntas. Aunque no lo creo, Quinn ni se movió cuando Santana le estaba pateando el trasero -** Se encogió de hombros y guardó silencio al ver a la señora Johnson entrar al salón.

Rachel se mordió el labio pensativa y vio a Vanessa entrar al salón, ella frunció el ceño, ¿esa chica entraba a clases? La pelirroja fue suspendida por dos semanas luego de la pelea pero en los primeros días no la vio allí ni en ninguna otra de sus clases, aunque sí la vio esa mañana en el casillero intentando hablar con Quinn. Tal vez lo que decía Kurt y lo rumores de que estaba juntas eran ciertos y la chica de cabello rosa no estaba disponible, y eso por alguna razón le sentó mal. Pero también recordó como Quinn casi se le iba encima por haber ofendido a Brittany, nadie enfrentaría a su pareja de esa manera, y tampoco la defendió de la pelea con Santana. Suspiró saliendo de sus pensamientos y concentrándose en la clase, no sabía que creer y tampoco sabía porque le importaba tanto.

Un par de horas después la morena caminaba por la cafetería ya con su bandeja en sus manos y buscó con la mirada a alguno de sus amigos pero no había rastro de Kurt, ambos se habían separado para ir a sus respectivos casilleros. Vio a Quinn sentada con Vanessa en una de las mesas y sabía que no era buena idea ir allí, la pelirroja jugaba con el cabello corto de su acompañante intentando hablar con ella mientras ésta trataba de alejarla con un manotazo. Suspiró y optó por una mesa que estaba vacía, comenzó su almuerzo en silencio y varios minutos después vio a Santana y Brittany acercarse a ella.

 **\- Perdón por la tardanza, enana -** Dijo la latina sentándose frente a ella.

 **\- Nos distrajimos por ahí -** Dijo pícaramente la rubia y ella rió negando.

 **\- El almuerzo de hoy está algo asqueroso así que no me hagan vomitar con los detalles -** Rió cuando la latina le lanzó una servilleta.

 **\- Ya quisieras tú saber los detalles.**

Las tres continuaron sus almuerzos en silencio y ninguna podía evitar mirar a la mesa de Quinn que estaba a unas cuantas de allí, mucho menos Rachel, cada vez que veía a la chica cerca de Quinn o tocándola ella apretaba los labios pensando en lo que había hablado con Kurt, por alguna razón no le gustaba aquello. Un par de veces Quinn volteaba a verlas y cuando sus miradas se encontraban la chica de cabello rosa alejaba a la pelirroja y bajaba la mirada.

 **\- Algún día patearé su trasero tan fuerte que no podrá caminar en mucho tiempo -** Dijo la latina mirando a las chicas de la otra mesa.

 **\- Ya déjalo, San -** Le acarició el brazo y la latina asintió.

Una vez que terminaron su almuerzo la tres recogieron sus cosas y luego de dejar las bandejas en su lugar salieron de allí, las tres vieron como Quinn corría acercándose a ellas en la entrada de la cafetería.

 **\- Hey, chicas -** Saludó caminando a su lado, Santana hizo un movimiento de cabeza con seriedad, se sentía traicionada al ver a Quinn sentada con Vanessa pero no diría nada, las otras dos chicas sólo sonrieron.

Siguieron su camino por el pasillo hacia los casilleros cuando escucharon un silbido y una voz, tres de ellas giraron los ojos mientras se daban la vuelta.

 **\- Dios bendiga las faldas -** Dijo un chico sonriendo.

 **\- Ya habíamos hablado de esto, Puckie, estoy enamorada de San -** Dijo Brittany haciendo que la latina se sonrojara.

 **\- No me refería a ti, Britt -** Respondió él mirando a Rachel de arriba abajo **\- Aunque nunca me negaría a un trío -** Aclaró rápidamente y Santana lo miró de mala gana.

Quinn frunció el ceño viendo como la morena sólo sonreía negando.

 **\- ¿Se puede saber por qué no te he visto en clases? -** El chico se rascó el cuello nervioso y las otras tres chicas los miraban confundidas, ninguna entendía aquello.

 **\- Si vas a usar esas faldas todos los días con gusto entraré a clases -** Le guiñó y Quinn inconscientemente apretó los puños con molestia.

La morena sólo giró los ojos y se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino y el chico la siguió rápidamente hasta rodearla por los hombros con su brazo.

 **\- ¿Le dirás a mamá que no he entrado a clases? -** Preguntó el chico en un susurro mirando de reojo a las otras chicas que los seguían unos pasos más atrás murmurando cosas entre ellas.

 **\- No es asusto mío lo que haces, Noah -** Se encogió de hombros **\- Pero voy a considerarlo si vuelves a decir algo sobre mis faldas, pervertido -** Le dio un codazo.

 **\- Sólo bromeaba -** Se defendió **\- Eres mi prima, sería raro -** Frunció el ceño y la morena rió.

Noah acompañó a la morena a su casillero y mientras tomaba sus cosas. Brittany había tomado sus cosas rápidamente para ir al casillero de su novia pero Quinn por otro lado se tomó su tiempo para así escuchar cualquier cosa que hablaran los otros dos morenos. Algo no le agradaba de todo aquello.

 **\- ¿Qué hay con Fabray? -** Preguntó el chico en un susurró y Rachel lo miró sin entender **\- Quinn, no deja de voltear y estoy seguro de que hace un momento me estaba lanzando la peor mirada que puede tener -** Rachel hizo eso de todo su autocontrol para no voltear a mirar a la chica **\- ¿Tienen algo ustedes?**

 **\- ¿Qué? No -** Dijo rápidamente **\- Apenas y hemos hablado un par de veces.**

 **\- De acuerdo, es sólo que su cara era la de cualquier chica celosa -** Rachel se mordió el labio para no sonreír, ella no podía negar que Quinn le llamaba bastante la atención y sólo pensar que la chica estuviera celosa le daba mucha gracia y por alguna razón la hacía sentir especial. Pero era una estupidez pensar eso, Quinn ni siquiera volteaba a mirarla cuando estaban en clases o en los pasillos. Mucho menos estaría interesada en ella.

 **\- Deja de decir tonterías -** Lo empujó y él rió acercándose a ella.

 **\- Probemos algo -** Notó de reojo como Quinn los veía y él rodeó a su prima por la cintura con uno de sus fuertes brazos y le dejó un lento beso en la mejilla, veía como la chica de cabello rosa apretaba los puños sin dejar de verlos.

Puck se alejó sonriendo victorioso y la morena simplemente se sonrojó empujándolo, no quería que Quinn pensara algo que no era.

 **\- No vuelves a hacer eso -** Susurró y él sonrió apoyándose en el casillero continuo viendo como Quinn tenía una expresión asesina en su rostro.

 **\- Está bien -** Dijo riendo mientras sacaba su teléfono celular.

Rachel tomó todo lo que necesitaba para los siguientes períodos y cerró su casillero pero cuando se dio la vuelta no esperaba que un líquido helado golpeara su cara.


	6. Capitulo seis

_**Lamento mucho la tardanza, de verdad. Encontré trabajo y solo tengo dos tardes libres a la semana y las estuve tomando solo para dormir y no escribía nada, pero prometo que trabajaré en ello. Muchas gracias por sus reviews.**_

 _ **Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo seis**

Quinn volteó y vio a Rachel congelada en su lugar con la boca entreabierta, había dejado caer sus cuadernos de la impresión y algunos de éstos se mancharon con aquel líquido frío y pegajoso.

 **\- ¡Bienvenida a McKinley! -** Dijo aquel jugador de fútbol con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y ella sintió su sangre hervir.

Puck se le iba a lanzar encima al chico pero ella fue más rápida, tomó a aquel estúpido chico por su chaqueta sin importarle que fuera el doble de grande que ella y lo empujó contra un casillero, no sabía de donde había sacado la fuerza para aquello pero al ver lo que le había hecho a la morena ella ni siquiera pensó que lo hacía.

 **\- ¿Qué diablos te ocurre, Fabray? -** Preguntó el chico tratando de soltarse pero ella colocó un brazo contra su cuello y él la miró asustado.

 **\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? -** Preguntó entre dientes.

 **\- Y-yo...**

 **\- Habla -** Dijo golpeando con la mano abierta el casillero cerca del rostro del chico. Los pasillos comenzaron a llenarse de alumnos que veían aquello con cara de terror. Nada bueno había salido de la última vez que Quinn Fabray se había molestado.

 **\- Son las reglas, Quinn... es nueva**

 **\- Esa no es una buena razón, ella ya lleva dos semanas aquí -** Presionó más su brazo contra el cuello del chico **\- Sigue intentándolo.**

\- **Y-yo sólo hago lo que me dicen, lo juro, no fue mi intención -** Dijo rápidamente al ver la mirada asesina que aún tenía la chica.

 **\- Espero que no vuelva a ocurrir -** Advirtió y el chico asintió **\- ¿Quedó claro? -** Hizo más presión.

 **\- S-sí -** Dijo con dificultad pero Quinn aún no estaba satisfecha y levantó su puño con el propósito de golpearlo pero fue detenida rápidamente por una mano, ella volteó para ver quien había sido el idiota que la detuvo y se encontró con Puck.

 **\- Ya le quedó claro -** Dijo el moreno pero Quinn negó.

 **\- Suéltame, idiota -** Soltó al chico que respiró profundo alejándose de allí y se fue en contra de Puck **\- Pudiste haber hecho algo y no lo hiciste -** Lo empujó por el pecho y él la miró asombrado.

 **\- Todo fue muy rápido, estaba distraído -** Trató de defenderse pero Quinn seguía empujándolo, quería pagar su molestia con alguien.

 **\- Basta -** Escuchó la débil voz de la morena y ella sintió su cuerpo relajarse.

Se sintió culpable al olvidar a la morena pero se había cegado por la rabia. La morena estaba empapada y expuesta ante las miradas curiosas de todos los chicos en el pasillo.

 **\- ¡Se acabó el show! -** Gritó y los demás comenzaron a dispersarse por los pasillos rápidamente.

Ella tomó sus cosas y las de la morena antes de rodearla por los hombros y llevársela de allí, no le importaba mancharse o que todos los demás la vieran, para muchos sería raro ya que ella no atacaba a los jugadores de fútbol sólo por meterse con otro alumno, y menos para defender a una chica nueva. Podía sentir a la morena rodearla por la cintura con un brazo y aferrarse a su camiseta con miedo. La guió hacia el baño y con sólo una mirada corrió a las chicas que estaban allí, una vez que estuvieron solas trató de separarse pero la morena siguió aferrada a su camiseta y ella se sorprendió cuando ésta comenzó a sollozar en su pecho. Sintió una punzada en su pecho al escuchar su llanto, la morena se veía tan débil y rota que se sintió mal, le dieron muchas ganas de devolverse y romperle la cara a ese maldito jugador de fútbol, y quizás también a Puck, sentía que debía protegerla de todo, quería protegerla.

La idea de fingir que ella no existía y alejarse de ella se trasladó al fondo de su mente mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos dándole la protección que obviamente la morena quería.

 **\- No pasa nada -** Susurró contra su cabello **\- Todo está bien -** sintió a la morena calmándose poco a poco y ella apoyó la barbilla en su cabello mientras le acariciaba suavemente la espalda.

 **\- Esto no tenía que pasar -** Escuchó a la morena contra su pecho **\- No de nuevo.**

 **\- Rachel, mírame -** La tomó por el rostro para que la mirara **\- Todo está bien, te prometo que no ocurrirá de nuevo -** Le aseguró y la morena bajó la mirada **\- Ven, vamos a limpiarte esto -** Rachel asintió.

Ambas se acercaron a los lavamanos y la morena rápidamente se limpió el rostro. Vio su camisa toda manchada, que mal día para usar blanco, y su cabello también estaba algo húmedo y pegajoso.

 **\- Esto en un desastre, no tengo más ropa -** Dijo la morena aferrándose al lavamanos y bajando la mirada.

 **\- Yo tengo una camisa extra -** Se apresuró a decir Quinn mientras buscaba en su mochila y sacaba una camiseta negra **\- Tal vez no sea tu estilo pero...**

 **\- Está bien, es perfecta -** Asintió tomando la prenda y viéndola, sonrió al ver la calavera roja en el centro de la camiseta.

Quinn se hizo a un lado esperando que la morena fuera a un cubículo para cambiarse pero la chica simplemente se quitó la camisa allí y quedando sólo en sujetador, Quinn se tensó mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos, no había esperado eso. Agradeció al cielo que la morena no fue consiente de como ella recorría su cuerpo con la mirada, tragó grueso mirándola por el reflejo del espejo y subió sus ojos por su abdomen y luego hacia sus pechos, Rachel sin duda era bellísima y quería apartar la mirada de ella pero no podía. Su pequeño amigo se sacudió en sus pantalones y salió de su trance. No era el maldito momento para eso.

Cerró los ojos respirando profundo y vio a la morena intentar limpiar su cabello con su camisa sucia, ella tomó tranquilamente la camisa y la mojó un poco para luego comenzar a limpiarle el cabello. Rachel aún seguía solamente en ropa interior y ella necesitaba concentrarse en otra cosa para evitar que el bulto el sus pantalones se hiciera mucho más obvio.

 **\- Muchas gracias -** Rompió el silencio la morena **\- Por defenderme.**

 **\- No fue nada -** Ella agitó su cabeza en negación **\- Odio que siempre hagan eso.**

La morena bajó la mirada sintiéndose algo decepcionada.

 **\- Entonces siempre defiendes a los demás -** Murmuró la morena y ella frunció el ceño.

 **\- No, no lo hago -** Aclaró **\- La verdad es que nunca me había enfrentado a un jugador de fútbol -** Rachel levantó la mirada con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos y ella lo notó cuando sus miradas conectaron.

 **\- Eres rara -** Dijo la morena luego de unos minutos y ella levantó una ceja interrogante **\- ¿Siempre eres tan callada? -** Ella sé encogió de hombros.

 **\- ¿A qué te refieres con que esto no debía pasar de nuevo? -** Cambió de tema **\- ¿Ya te lo habían hecho? -** Una molesta la recorrió al pensar en eso.

La morena bajó la mirada negando.

 **\- Desde pequeña se han metido conmigo -** Dijo luego de un minuto de silencio. Quinn sabía eso y su corazón se estrujó ante el mismo recuerdo que nunca abandonada su mente **\- Siempre se burlaron de mi en el colegio y nunca tuve amigos allí -** Quinn simplemente asintió **\- Cuando empezó la secundaria fue peor, siempre fui atacada porque mis padres son gays o por las cosas que me gustaban o porque tengo una nariz rara -** Evitó suspirar al sentir los dedos de Quinn acariciar su cabello **\- Una vez me acorralaron en el estacionamiento y comenzaron a lanzarme huevos.**

 **\- ¿Huevos? -** preguntó sorprendida y la morena asintió.

 **\- Fue la gota que derramó el vaso -** Bajó la mirada **\- Me había cansado.**

 **\- ¿Por eso viniste aquí? -** Rachel asintió.

 **\- Pero no huí -** Aclaró **\- Estaba muy enojada y golpeé a una chica, me expulsaron por eso -** Quinn la miró muy sorprendida y ella se encogió de hombros.

 **\- Pero supongo que la chica fue quien hizo eso, ¿por qué no te defendiste a la hora de la expulsión?-** Rachel suspiró.

 **\- No había nadie que estuviera de mi lado, ella tenía muchos amigos que la ayudaron a encubrir todo así que su versión tuvo más peso según el director -** Quinn asintió y siguió limpiando su cabello, o fingía hacerlo porque ya no veía rastros de aquel granizado en su cabello pero no quería alejarse de allí.

\- **¿Pero por qué aquí? Digo, McKinley no es el mejor lugar del mundo.**

 **\- Quería ir a un lugar donde no se metieran conmigo, Noah está aquí -** Quinn apretó la mandíbula ante el nombre del chico, algo se traían eso dos y algo dentro de ella detestaba la idea de ellos juntos **\- De alguna manera creí que estaría protegida pero veo que no es así -** Se quejó lavándose las manos.

 **\- Esto no volverá a ocurrir, Rachel -** Dijo muy seria **\- Puedes estar segura de eso.**

 **\- Gracias -** Le sonrió tímidamente mirándola por el espejo.

Rachel se colocó la camisa de Quinn que le quedaba algo grande y trató de acomodarse un poco el cabello con las manos, la chica de cabello rosa la miró sonriendo.

 **\- Hey, te ves bien con mi ropa -** Dijo sin pensar y ambas de sonrojaron.

 **\- Gracias -** Dijo tímidamente y Quinn se mordió el labio.

 **\- Vamos, te acompaño a clases -** Tomó su mochila y los cuadernos de la morena para luego guiarla fuera de allí.

Esa noche, cuando Quinn estuvo acostada en su cama lista para dormir, su mente se fue a lo que había ocurrido esa tarde y pensó en la manera en la que se comportó y como reaccionó ante aquel ataque hacia la morena. Aún no entendía su reacción, fue como si su sangre hervía al verla empapada de aquel granizado y un instinto protector se apoderó de ella, sólo quería dejarle claro a ese idiota que Rachel era intocable o de lo contrario se las vería con ella. Luego pensó en cuando estuvieron en el baño y lo linda que se veía con su camisa, por primera vez desde que llegó habían hablado más de dos palabras y su pecho se estrujó al saber que la morena mientras crecía seguía siendo molestada, recordó a aquella pequeña niña diciéndole que no tenía amigos y que todos le decían que tenía la nariz fea.

Suspiró sonriendo, había sido una idiota al pensar que podía alejarse de ella y fingir que no existía, una completa idiota, eso era imposible, sus amigas ahora eran amigas de Rachel, compartían clases y su casillero estaba frente del otro, y su cuerpo y mente no querían alejarse de allá. Y no sabía qué hacer porque cada día que pasaba Rachel llamaba más su atención y no podía negar que le atraía bastante.

Era extraño lo que sentían, era como si sus vidas estaban conectadas mucho antes de conocerse, incluso antes de los nueve años, una conexión extraña, y tal vez el destino solo estaba moviendo las fichas para sus dos encuentros, como al darse cuenta que el primer encuentro no valió de nada, la vida les daba otra oportunidad para conocerse.

La pantalla de su teléfono alumbró el techo de la habitación y ella frunció el ceño tomándolo, tenía un mensaje de un número desconocido.

 _De nuevo muchas gracias por lo que hiciste esta tarde. - Rachel._

Quinn abrió los ojos como platos, ¿quién le había dado su número? Y otro mensaje apareció luego de ese como respuesta a su pregunta mental.

 _Espero no te moleste que le haya pedido tu número a Britt. - Rachel._

Ella sonrió y guardó el número en su agenda.

 ** _Quinn:_** _No fue nada, deja de agradecer._

La respuesta de la morena llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba.

 ** _Rachel:_** _Nunca nadie había hecho eso por mi y por eso estoy tan agradecida._

Estaba por responder cuando otro mensaje entró.

 ** _Rachel:_** _Lavaré tu camisa y pronto te la devolveré, lo prometo._

 ** _Quinn:_** _No te apresures en hacerlo, la verdad te veías muy linda con ella ;)_

 ** _Rachel:_** _¿Es raro si digo que eso me hizo sonrojar?_

Quinn se mordió el labio pensando que responder pero sus dedos se movieron rápidamente sobre la pantalla.

 ** _Quinn:_** _No lo creo, eso significa que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo._

¿Estaba coqueteando?

 ** _Rachel:_** _¿Estás coqueteando conmigo?_

Mierda, pensó ella. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se tardó unos minutos en responder y otro mensaje de la morena apareció.

 ** _Rachel:_** _No debí preguntar eso, que idiota soy, es sólo que no puedo leer las intenciones detrás de las palabras._

Quinn sonrió y suspiró antes de responder.

 ** _Quinn:_** _¿Es un problema para ti si coqueteo contigo?_

 ** _Rachel:_** _No lo creo..._

 ** _Quinn:_** _¿Entonces puedo seguir haciéndolo?_

 ** _Rachel:_** _Como gustes ;)_

¡¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?! Gritó su mente, ella no coqueteaba con nadie, no sabía hacerlo, y mucho menos debía hacerlo con Rachel.

 ** _Quinn:_** _La verdad es que ahora no se me ocurre nada que pueda decirte pero te prometo que trabajaré en ello :(_

Se quiso matar ante aquella estúpida respuesta, ¿Por qué no podía simplemente ser una adolescente normal y decirle cosas lindas a otra chica? Seguramente Rachel estaría burlándose de ella, no sabía como la vería al día siguiente sin avergonzarse.

 ** _Rachel:_** _Hahaha está bien, sin presiones._

Idiota.

Idiota.

Rachel debía pensar que era tonta.

No supo que responder y sólo se quedo mirando la pantalla de su teléfono hasta que un par de minutos después se anunció la llegada de otro mensaje.

 ** _Rachel:_** _Buenas noches, Quinn._

Ella sonrió.

 ** _Quinn:_** _Descansa, Rachel._


	7. Capitulo siete

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews.**_

 _ **Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo siete**

Quinn se levantó esa mañana todavía pensando en la estúpida y patética respuesta que le dio a la morena la noche anterior, se sentía tan avergonzada pero no era su culpa, ella no coqueteaba, con nadie, y ni siquiera entendía porque le dijo a la morena que se veía linda con su ropa, Dios, era tan patética. Tampoco entendía como la morena podría querer que ella le coqueteara si se suponía que tenía algo con Puck, no sabía que era lo que se traían esos dos pero de igual manera la morena no debería querer que otra persona le dijera cosas lindas si ya estaba con alguien más, no creía que Rachel fuera de ese tipo de chicas que se la pasan jugando por allí. El pensamiento de Puck y Rachel teniendo algo arruinó su mañana, no es que estuviera celosa, claro que no, ella y Rachel no eran ni amigas y no tenía derecho a estar celosa, era sólo que conocía a Puck y su vida de mujeriego, tal vez sentía que la morena se merecía algo mejor que eso.

Tal vez alguien como ella.

Bufó levantándose de la cama, debía dejar de pensar tonterías, ni siquiera eran amigas y si por casualidad la morena la encontraba atractiva toda su fijación por ella acabaría una vez que se enterara que ella era aquella niña gorda y fea que conoció a los nueve años, o cuando se enterara de su condición, por cualquier lado la morena la vería con asco. Prefirió dejar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto y decidió arreglarse para irse a la escuela.

Casi una hora después atravesaba las puertas de McKinley con la cara en alto y notado las mirada que le echaba los demás, sabía que eso ocurriría luego de lo que hizo el día anterior pero no le importaba, había hecho lo correcto y no estaba ni un poco arrepentida de haber defendido a la morena, morena que en ese momento se encontraba pensativa con la mirada clavada en su casillero, ella frunció ceño pero prefirió no molestarla así que se dirigió a su propio casillero, varios minutos después vio de reojo como la morena se apoyaba en el casillero a su lado.

 **\- Buenos días, Quinn -** Preguntó con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro.

 **\- Buenos días -** Sonrió de medio lado guardando los libros innecesarios en su desastres de casillero, volteó a verla y no pudo evitar reír **\- Linda sudadera -** Rachel bajó la mirada a su sudadera que tenía un reno bordado.

 **\- ¿Te estás burlando? -** Preguntó frunciendo el ceño y Quinn negó rápidamente.

 **\- N-no... Lo digo en serio, te ves muy bien -** Se sonrojó ante lo que dijo y retiró la mirada devolviéndola a su casillero.

 **\- Estaba bromeando, te ves muy linda nerviosa** \- Quinn sintió un calor recorrer su cuello hacia sus mejilla.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio mirándose por un buen rato y sonriéndose tímidamente pero alguien detrás de la morena se aclaró la garganta, Quinn suspiró regresando a su casillero al ver a Vanessa.

 **\- Nos vemos en clases -** Le dijo a Quinn que simplemente asintió, odiaba que la morena se fuera solamente por la presencia de la pelirroja.

 **\- Linda chica -** Dijo mirando a la morena irse y apoyándose contra un casillero **\- Escuché lo que ocurrió ayer -** Dijo la chica mirándose las uñas **\- Pero supongo que alguien en algún momento lo haría.**

 **\- ¿De qué hablas? -** La miró.

 **\- No le habían dado la bienvenida que correspondía -** Se encogió de hombros **\- Alguien tenía que avisarle a las porristas que había alguien nuevo por aquí -** Sonrió pícaramente esperando que Quinn también lo hiciera pero ésta sólo cerró su casillero de golpe ocasionando que se sobresaltara.

 **\- ¿Fuiste tú? -** la pelirroja asintió sin importancia y la chica de cabello rosa sentía como comenzaba a enfurecerse **\- No vuelvas a hacerlo, mucho menos te metas con Rachel -** Murmuró y Vanessa la miró confundida.

 **\- ¿Ahora eso es lo que haces? Defender a los perdedores -** Quinn apretó los puños y se acercó a ella.

 **\- ¿Y ahora lo que tú haces es seguirle el jueguito a las porristas y jugadores de fútbol? -** La pelirroja frunció el ceño **\- No pensé que podías caer tan bajo, ¿acaso ya todos dejaron de temerle a Vanessa Field que tiene que buscar ayuda en los populares para que la respeten? -** Preguntó fingiendo tristeza.

 **\- Me importa poco lo que pienses, ¿sabes? A veces pienso que no eres diferente a mí -** Respondió ella muy cerca de su rostro y Quinn apretó los puños.

 **\- No sabes de lo que hablas -** Advirtió, todos los alumnos curiosos se detuvieron a ver aquello, todos podían sentir la tensión.

 **\- Tú menos -** Sé defendió.

 **\- Sólo espero que no se repita lo que ocurrió con Rachel -** Advirtió.

 **\- No te tengo miedo -** Se defendió empujándola por el pecho pero Quinn la estrelló contra los casilleros **\- ¿Qué diablos te ocurre? Maldición -** Sé quejó.

 **\- Te lo advierto, no quiero que te metas de nuevo con Rachel, ni con Brittany o Santana, no te metas con mis amigos.**

 **\- ¿Ahora ellas son tus amigos? ¿Quién era la que odiaba a las porristas? Dos de tus amiguitas lo son, ¿o lo olvidas? -** Preguntó con una sonrisa soberbia.

 **\- Me importa una mierda lo que digas, solo no te atrevas a meterte con alguna de ellas o te las verás conmigo.**

 **\- No te tengo miedo, Quinn -** Repitió.

Quinn suspiró y se acercó amenazadoramente a ella pero un fuerte brazo rodear su cintura la alejó de allí rápidamente.

 **\- Arreglaremos esto luego, Quinn -** Escuchó a la chica decir mientras era prácticamente arrastrada fuera de allí.

 **\- ¿Dos días seguidos? ¿De verdad, Quinn?**

 **\- Puck, debes dejado de hacer eso o terminaré golpeándote de verdad -** Dijo molesta **\- Deja de meterte en mis asuntos.**

 **\- Vamos -** Bufó y la guió hacia su salón **\- No queremos que Rachel o Brittany te vean toda golpeaba porque tú andas por ahí peleando con todo el mundo, ¿o si? -** Quinn frunció el ceño.

 **\- Al menos yo sí la defiendo, no como tú, no eres muy buen... Lo que sea que eres de ella -** El chico giró los ojos y sonrió ante los obvios celos. Tenía el presentimiento que a esa chica le gustaba su prima.

Quinn iba a seguir discutiendo pero Puck le tiró la mochila contra su pecho y la empujó por la puerta de salón donde vio a sus amigas en sus respectivos asientos.

 **\- ¿Qué pasa? -** Preguntó Santana al ver la cara de molestia de su amiga.

Santana tampoco había estado feliz por el granizado a Rachel el día anterior y ella misma se encargó de ese tonto jugador de futbol sin que nadie lo supiera.

 **\- Quinn al parecer tiene complejo de Rocky y ahora se la pasa peleando por los pasillos -** Quinn lo asesinó con la mirada

 **\- ¿Qué ocurrió? -** Preguntó Rachel levantándose.

 **\- No pasó nada, logré sacarla de allí antes de que hiciera algo loco -** Dijo el chico pasando junto a la morena y le dejó un beso en la mejilla antes de sentarse detrás del asiento de la misma.

Quinn sintió su molestia crecer ante eso y bufando se fue a sentar al final del salón con Rachel siguiéndola.

 **\- ¿Por qué estabas peleando?**

 **\- No fue nada importante -** Sé sentó y comenzó a revisar su mochila.

 **\- Pero...**

 **\- No quiero hablar -** Fue cortante y la morena la vio sorprendida antes de asentir lentamente y volver a su asiento.

Quinn se sintió mal por haberle hablado de esa manera pero estaba realmente molesta por lo ocurrido con Vanessa y su humor no mejoró ante los afectos de Puck para con la morena. Sabía que esa clase sería una tortura.

Y lo fue.

También lo fueron las dos semanas siguientes, no había tenido otro encuentro con Vanessa pero su humor de perros se debía a toda las muestras de cariño de los morenos. Puck siempre le dejaba un beso en la mejilla a la morena cada vez que la veía o se iba, siempre la rodeaba por los hombros cuando caminaban por el pasillo y le llevaba los libros y la acompañaba a clases, también tenía que soportarlos en las clases que compartían, siempre se andaban murmurando cosas y reían silenciosamente. Quinn no entendía porque le enfurecía tanto, Rachel no era suya y no debía reaccionar así pero no podía evitarlo, su cuerpo y mente reaccionaban por si solos y algo en el fondo de su ser hervía cada vez que los veía juntos, no lo soportaba. Con Rachel apenas se saludaban y compartían alguna que otra corta conversación cuando estaban con las otras chicas pero nada más allá de eso.

Vio como Puck le dejaba un beso en la mejilla a la morena y se alejaba por el pasillo en sentido contrario, Quinn giró los ojos y tomaron camino a la cafetería. Una vez que estuvieron en la mesa con sus respectivos almuerzos la latina se aclaró la garganta y miró a Rachel.

 **\- Llevo tiempo queriendo preguntarte algo -** Rachel asintió para que continuara **\- ¿Qué tienes con Puckerman? -** Quinn se vio interesada por aquella pregunta y miró a la morena.

 **\- ¿A qué te refieres?**

 **\- Siempre andan juntos y Puck todo amoroso y...**

 **\- ¿Están saliendo? -** Preguntó Britt interrumpiendo a su novia **\- Tenías que ir al grano, San** \- Se defendió ante la mirada que le dio su novia.

 **\- Eso es imposible -** Dijo la morena riendo.

 **\- ¿Por qué? Bueno, todos sabemos que Puck es un mujeriego y oficializar algo con él es un tanto difícil pero...**

 **\- Puckie es diferente cuando está contigo -** Santana asintió ante lo dicho por su novia. Quinn escuchaba todo en silencio y no entendía porque Rachel reía.

 **\- Chicas, Noah es mi primo -** Dijo riendo y todas guardaron silencio.

Quinn sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba completamente y un sentimiento de paz la invadía, quiso subirse a la mesa y gritar de felicidad y alivio, también quiso reír porque estuvo por dos semanas torturándose a si misma por los otros dos y ellos eran sólo primos.

 **\- Oh, eso lo explica todo -** Dijo Santana asintiendo.

 **\- Y también explica porque vi a Noah besándose con una porrista esta mañana -** Dijo Brittany pensativa **\- Creí que te estaba engañando.**

 **\- No puede engañarme porque no somos nada -** dijo riendo y luego hizo una mueca **\- Sería raro.**

 **\- ¿Y no te gusta nadie? -** Le preguntó la rubia.

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír y esconder su rostro entre sus manos.

 **\- ¡Sí te gusta alguien! -** Dijo Santana lanzándole una servilleta y la morena rió.

 **\- Sí hay alguien pero no creo que yo le guste a esa persona -** Se encogió de hombros y mirando de reojo a Quinn. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Brittany que rápidamente ocultó su sonrisa.

Quinn sintió como todo el alivio se esfumaba, a Rachel le gustaba alguien. Evitó gruñir y bajó la mirada a su almuerzo escuchando como sus amigas trataban de sacarle información a la morena pero ésta se negaba.

Genial.

Absolutamente genial

* * *

 **\- Señor Hamilton -** Brittany levantó su mano y el hombre asintió indicándole que hablara **\- Quiero cambiar de compañero -** Pidió con un puchero.

 **\- ¿Qué hay de malo conmigo? -** Preguntó Rachel sin poder evitar sentirse indignada. La rubia solo la miró y se llevó un dedo a sus lados indicándole que hiciera silencio.

Esa mañana el profesor había indicado que tenían que hacer un trabajo en parejas sobre fechas importantes del país, tenían un plazo de dos semanas pero debían empezar desde ese momento y compartir ideas con su compañero para así escoger las fechas que quisieran, ningún se quejó sino hasta que informó que él escogería las parejas

 **\- Brittany, si permito que cambies de pareja los demás también querrán hacerlo -** Explicó él **\- Estoy seguro que trabajarás muy bien con la señorita Berry.**

 **\- Pero yo quiero estar con Santana -** Se quejó señalando a su novia que estaba de pareja con Quinn.

La latina se sonrojó, Brittany nunca había reaccionado así, muchas veces tuvieron que hacer trabajo con otras personas y la rubia nunca había tenido problema.

 **\- Si ella cambia entonces yo también -** Sé quejó un chico desde la primera fila y el Sr. Hamilton suspiró cuando todo el salón se llenó de quejas sobre los grupos, nadie estaba feliz con su compañero.

 **\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo -** Levantó la voz para que guardaran silencio **\- Pueden elegir a su pareja pero entonces yo escogeré la fecha de sus trabajos -** Todos se miraron en silencio considerándolo y luego la mayoría asintió **\- Bien, pueden cambiar de pareja** \- Dijo el hombre dándose por vencido y caminando a su escritorio.

Brittany saltó de su asiento al igual que muchos y se acercó rápidamente a su novia, hizo que Quinn tomara sus cosas y se levantara para ella ocupar ese asiento. La chica de cabello rosa se quedo de pie abrazando sus cosas contra su pecho y viendo como cada quien se sentaba junto a su respectiva pareja, miró a Rachel y la morena miraba a su alrededor mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo. Sintió un golpe en su brazo y miró a Brittany pero ésta sólo le señaló a la morena con a cabeza y le guiñó un ojo.

 **\- ¿Qué tramas? -** Preguntó Santana viendo como Quinn se acercaba a la morena.

 **\- Tal vez sea tiempo para que las pequeñas Lucy y Rachel compartan de nuevo.**

 **\- Las... ¿Lucy? ¿Quién es Lucy? ¿De qué hablas? -** Brittany agitó su cabeza negando.

 **\- Te lo explicaré luego -** Le dijo antes de dejarle un beso en los labios.

Quinn por otro lado se aguantó para no asesinar a Brittany y se acercó a la morena, se sentó junto a ella y sonrió suavemente.

 **\- Me parece que seremos tú y yo -** Dijo Quinn dejando su mochila en el suelo.

 **\- Al parecer -** Respondió ella soltando un suspiro.

 **\- Wow, puedes disimular un poco tu emoción -** Dijo frunciendo el ceño y la morena rió.

 **\- La verdad es que estoy aliviada de que seas tú.**

 **\- Puedo ser una buena última opción -** Se encogió de hombros.

 **\- La verdad es que eras mi primera opción. Ninguna otra persona aquí me agrada tanto como tú -** Sonrió inclinando a cabeza y la rubia bufó fingiendo no creerle **\- Sólo estaba esperando que vinieras a mi.**

 **\- ¿Te sentías tan segura de que sería yo? -** Rachel se encogió de hombros y ella volvió a bufar **\- Ahora me dieron ganas de ponerme con alguien más -** Miró a su alrededor.

 **\- Sólo bromeaba -** Quinn volteó a verla, Rachel tenía su codo apoyado sobre el escritorio y en su mano apoyaba su mejilla mientras la miraba sonriendo **\- Además no hay nadie más disponible así que estás atada a mi.**

 **\- Tienes suerte de que hoy te ves linda -** Dijo sin pensar y al finalizar abrió los ojos como platos, últimamente no sabía que le ocurría con su filtro para decir las cosas **\- Y-yo...**

 **\- ¿Sólo hoy me veo linda? -** Preguntó siguiéndole el juego y la chica de cabello rosa miró a su alrededor nerviosa y murmuró algo **\- No entendí -** Dijo la morena con confusión.

 **\- Te ves linda todos los días -** Murmuró y vio a la morena sonrojarse.

 **\- Puedes hacerlo cuando te lo propones -** Dijo bromeando. Quinn sabía que se refería a los mensajes de textos de semanas atrás.

 **\- Es que no puedo evitarlo, esas sudaderas de animales me vuelven loca -** Dijo sarcásticamente a la vez que giraba los ojos y la morena ni se preocupó en evitar la carcajada que soltó.

* * *

Quinn estaba acostada en su cama jugando con el teléfono entre sus manos mientras se debatía entre escribirle o no a Rachel. Habían pasado un par de días desde su clase de historia y a pesar de que se habían visto y hablaban normalmente, aún no habían acordado cuando empezarían el trabajo. Sabía que era una tontería estar nerviosa, sólo le escribiría para preguntarle cuando podrían reunirse para hacer una tarea, eso era todo, no la estaba invitando a salir o algo parecido.

Rachel por otro lado entraba a su habitación y estaba por acostarse cuando su teléfono vibró en su mesita de noche, una sonrisa se plantó en sus labios al ver el nombre de Quinn.

 ** _Quinn:_** _¿Aún estás despierta?_

Ella se mordió el labio y rápidamente respondió.

 ** _Rachel:_** _Si vas a decirme algo que me agrade entonces sí, pero sino buenas noches, Quinn._

 ** _Quinn:_** _Andas muy graciosa últimamente, Berry._

 ** _Rachel:_** _¿Qué ocurre?_

Se acostó en su cama y apagó las luces esperando una respuesta que no tardó en llegar.

 ** _Quinn:_** _¿Te parece que nos veamos mañana después de la escuela para comenzar con el ensayo de historia?_

Rachel no pudo evitar decepcionarse un poco. Sólo eran cosas de la escuela.

 ** _Rachel:_** _Me parece perfecto._

 ** _Quinn:_** _Entonces mañana._

 ** _Rachel:_** _Sí._

Se quedó mirando la pantalla mientras se mordía el labio, rogando por un otro mensaje.

 ** _Quinn:_** _Últimamente he tenido algo de curiosidad._

Ella frunció el ceño ante aquel mensaje pero no dudo en responder.

 ** _Rachel:_** _¿Sobre qué?_

 ** _Quinn:_** _Me pregunto si estás cuidando bien mi camisa._

Rachel sintió como un calor se instaló en su rostro, la camisa de Quinn, ¿la estaba cuidando? ¿Que en ese momento la estuviera usando para dormir podía considerarse como cuidarla?

 ** _Rachel:_** _Oh, Dios, lo había olvidado por completo, prometo que pronto te la devolveré._

 ** _Quinn:_** _No te preocupes, puedes quedártela._

Rachel sonrió y no pudo evitar llevarse al rostro la prenda de vestir de Quinn que ahora le pertenecía.

 ** _Rachel:_** _Tal vez debería darte una de mis sudadera a cambio ;)_

 ** _Quinn:_** _Por favor, no me tortures así :(_

Rachel no pudo evitar hacer un puchero aunque sabía que nadie la veía.

 ** _Rachel:_** _Hey, no te burles, a mí me gustan :'(_

 ** _Quinn:_** _No me estoy burlando, se ven lindas en ti pero en mí se verían horribles._

Se mordió el labio, ¿por qué siempre tenía que decirle que era linda o se veía linda así como si nada? Eso sólo hacía que le gustara más.

 ** _Rachel:_** _Algún día haré que vistas una._

 ** _Quinn:_** _Te reto a que lo intentes ;)_

 ** _Rachel:_** _Me gustan los retos, Fabray._

 ** _Quinn:_** _Es bueno saberlo._

Apretó los labios pensando que más escribir pero un mensaje de Quinn se le adelantó.

 ** _Quinn:_** _Iré a dormir, Rachel, espero que tengas una linda noche y nos vemos mañana._

 ** _Rachel:_** _Buenas noches, Quinn, que descanses._

Rachel se llevó el teléfono al pecho y soltó un suspiro.

Diablos, le gustaba esa chica.

Y ese también fue el pensamiento que hizo aterrar a Quinn antes de dormirse esa noche.


End file.
